Return
by EndorasTempest
Summary: Darien betrays Serena and destroys her faith in love, and as a result she flee's to London and reinvents herself. Now three years later, she has returned to her home and to the people who loved her the most. How will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes held so much sorrow. She stared out across the lake with a sinking heart.

It wasnt fair. How could this have happened..

" How could he...?" She whispered, closing her eyes against the breeze as pain washed through her body like razorblades, tearing through her heart.

Her mind was in chaos, repeating the scene that had greeted her when she had returned to Dariens appartment and found him in bed with another woman.

Not just ANY woman. She'd found him in bed with Rei, one of her supposed ' Best friends '

Seeing them together like that, bed sheets on the floor, Rei riding Darien hard, Dariens eyes closed in absolute ecstasy, Serena had dropped the box of his favorite sweets, startling the two lovers.

( Flashback )

_" Serena? My god! " she'd heard him whisper as he'd shoved Rei off of his lap and frantically reached around for his boxers.  
><em>

_Serena had already turned and fled out of the bedroom and straight out the front door, down the three stories of stairs. When she'd hit the landing she'd tripped and fell hard onto the unyeilding pavement. She'd sat there for what seemed like an eternity, her mind numb, her heart shattering with each breathe. The pain in her heart at that very moment had been so overwhelming, she'd thought she'd die._

_" Serena! Please, wait! " Darien had yelled, breaking through the haze of emotions clouding Serena's mind. His voice, only three stories up, had spurred her into action as she lifted herself up onto her feet and ran towards her SUV. Yanking open the drivers side door to her Lincoln Navigator, she'd pulled herself into the drivers seat and slammed the door, depressing the lock button just as Darien had reached the passenger side door.  
><em>

_He'd slammed his fist on the window, startling her. " Serena! " he'd yelled " Open the door, we need to talk about this! "  
><em>

_Serena glanced at him, his hair disheveled, standing there in only his boxers, and the images had returned. Shaking her head she'd shoved the key into the ignition and fired up the engine, barely giving Darien time to jump back as she floored the gas petal, spinning her tires and burning rubber, and then speeding off, leaving Darien staring after her in a cloud of smoke._

( End Flashback )

That was nearly six hours ago. Now she stood on the small bridge that overlooked the lake, her heart breaking with each passing moment. She'd loved him her entire life. They'd grown up together, shared so many memories together. Everything in her life revolved around Darien. Her mind just wouldnt stop. She couldnt grasp how Darien could ever do this to her.

She felt her phone suddenly vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she stared at the screen as Dariens name flashed across it. Hitting the ignore button, she quickly turned the phone off and launched it across the lake. It disappeared with a splash some distance away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It just kept ringing. Four, five, six. Then suddenly the call cut off and went to voicemail, as Serena's familiar voice played into his ear.

' _Hey, you've reached Serena! Leave me some love and I promise I'll get back to you. '  
><em>

Beeep.

" Serena. It's me " Darien said, pausing for a moment. " Just please call me back. " He said, hanging up the phone and, in a fit of anger, throwing it across the room. It struck the wall with a loud thud as Darien sat down on the edge of the bed, and hunching over, placed his head on his palms.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

Serena was everything innocent and pure. She was passionate and intelligent, had high expectations for herself and pursued whatever her heart desired with such dedication, that it was inspiring. She was always cheerful and optimistic, and always saw the bright side to everything. Her laughter was contagious, her smile could light up and entire room. She had an elegant way about herself that people couldnt help but stare at her.

And Rei.. She was a force unto herself. She was spontanious and edgy, a spitfire. She absolutely brought out a burning need within Darien, and was incredible in bed. He knew he cared deeply about her. Their affair had started out casual, but had morphed into an almost daily need for one another. Rei made him burn, so much so, that he felt as though he needed the comfort of her firey spirit. He;d been addicted to her almost from the beginning.

As Darien sat there, he found himself comparing the two women. Rei being dark and dangerous, Serena innocent and pure. Rei gave it to him whenever he wanted it. But Serena wouldnt give it up until she was married. Darien was never a patient man, but had it really come down to sex? Was that truely why he had done this to Serena, or had he just wanted his cake, and be able to eat it to?

" God " He whispered " Could I be more of an idiot? "  
><em>' Am I even capable of thinking about the feelings of another person? Or is it all just about me, my wants and my needs? God, am I truely so heartless? "<em>

Somewhere along the line things had gotten mixed up. Strings got crossed and Darien had changed. He wasnt all together sure he even liked it. He'd been so angry with Serena this morning that on his first break from work, he'd come to his apartment and immediately called Rei. He knew Serena would be in classes for another 4 hours, and Rei had come right away.

" Like a dog.." he spat out loud as he rose from the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

He found Rei curled up in a long bed sheet, sitting on the couch in the livingroom. Her waist length black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She stared at him with wide brown eyes as he opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice. He moved over to one of the cabinets and grabbing a small glass, poured himself some jiuce and drank it in one gulp. He slammed the glass down onto the counter and pinned Rei with a burning look.

Rei jumped at the unexpected display of anger. " Darien.. It's going to be ok. Serena will recover, its better that she found out you know. " she said softly, her voice a little shaky.

" How? " He snapped. " How do you know? She took off Rei. She just fucking took off without even looking back. I tried calling her. Her pone rang a few times and then suddenly cut off and went to voicemail. She ignored my call! Fucking IGNORED it, Rei, IGNORED ME! " he yelled.

" Darien. Can you blame her?" she said, her brown eyes pleading with him to calm down.

Darien swore vulgarly. " She needs to know. Everything. She needs to know that it was just an affair. I need to talk to her about why this happened, and how to move on from here.

For a moment Rei sat there, completely shocked, before she recovered and a rush of anger flooded her system. She stood quickly and walked right up to Darien, pinning him with such a murderous glare that he was momentarily reminded of one of the reason he was soo atrracted to her. Her eyes were practically spitting fire at him.

" Just an affair? " she wailed " So what exactly DID happen, Darien? Hmm? Because I was under the impression that what we had was much more than ' just an affair '. You told me that no one had EVER made you feel the way that I make you feel, that youve never been this happy. That you've never felt so alive! " She threw into his face, the color rising up her neck to stain her alabaster cheeks.

" I love her Rei! " he yelled back at her " I dont know how to feel about us. I care about you, but Serena is practically my life. " he admitted.

" I know! I'm not stupid. Serena and I have been best friends for nearly 7 years, and from as far back as I can remember youve always been in the picture. Growing up together, being sweethearts and all. " she began

" Were " he corrected.

" What?" she was confused.

" You two WERE best friends. I'd say thats pretty much over right now "

" And you are a bastard. " she spat at him " I dont care, because she will never satisfy you like I can. Christ, she wont even fuck you until you put a damn ring on her finger. IF you ever do. Like she's in some kind of a fucking fairytale." Rei practically poked fun.

" So that makes her any less of a person because she wont give it up to me as quickly as you did?" he thundered, taking a step back and covering his eyes with his hand. God, he'd never been so angry before.

" Darien.." Rei whispered " That was uncalled for "

He glared at her. " No, it wasnt. You dont get to poke fun at her morals, or the kind of person she is, without first taking a good hard look at your own Rei. So dont try that bullshit again. "

" Darien.." she started to say.

" No. I dont want to hear it. " He looked down at her " Get dressed. Like it or not you have to face the music too. we've both lied to Serena, and she deserves an explanation. From both of us." he said and turned to head back into the bedroom.

" No. " came her reply, and he turned sharply and looked at her

" Excuse me? " he said, arching an eyebrow. " Don't you think you've played the coward enough with sneaking around in this affair? "

Rei choked back a small sob, looking at him regretfully. " I can't share you. I'm in love with you, and i refuse to share you with her." she admitted " I've been dreaming about her finding out, so that I could finally be the only woman in your life. I hate that she's had this much of your life all to herself. I want it. I want a life with you, to be yours. And I just can't share you. I won't. " she spoke low, looking at the floor and crying softly.

" Regardless. She deserves this. Get dressed Rei. " he said coldly, and left her standing there alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell

Alright guys, heres chapter two! I'm going to try and add a new chapter every few days/week. Leave me comments and suggestions!

Oh, and each chapter is going to get longer and longer as the story progresses. Ive rated this story M because of language and of course the sexual encounters that are very soon to come.

ENJOY!

_  
>Chapter 2: Farewell<p>

" No one can get a hold of her " Mina replied, flipping her phone closed. " It just keeps going straight to voicemail. This is not like Serena. She's always been able to talk to us. " she paced back and forth across the wooden floors of the temple. She was beyond worried at this point.

" The only person she called was her mother. Ikuko was absolutely terrified of how Serena would react to finding out about Darien in such a way. " Amy remarked quietly, holding her phone in her lap as she sat on one of the stone benches within the temple. " When Ikuko called me, I nearly had a heart attack. I must confess that I, too, am very worried. Serena needs us right now. We have to try and think of a way to find her. "

" God, I hope she is ok. " Lita voiced " I mean, you know, given what she just found out and all. If it were me, I'd of kicked his ass on the spot and then turned on Rei. That bitch! How could she EVER do this to Serena! " she said vehemently.

" Guys.. " Mina warned " We have company.. " she finished, inclining her head to the open entryway at the front of the temple, where Darien stood with Rei off to his left side, partially blocked by his taller frame.

" Of all the FUCKING nerve! " Lita spat, taking a menacing step towards the two, her fists tightly clenched at her side. " What the HELL are you doing here, you bastard! "

" Lita.." Amy warned, jumping up and placing a restraining hand on her friend, worried about what Lita might do if she lost her temper. She was an excellent fighter, and her concern was more for Darien and Rei, than it was for Lita being the one who got hurt.

" We didnt come here to fight " came Rei's soft voice

Lita glared hard at Rei, cowering behind Darien. " You shouldnt of come at all. After what the two of you have done? Did you think there'd be a warm welcome for you? Fuck no! There is no such thing when it comes to cheats and liars." she said, piercing Rei with a smoldering look. " You disgust me. You're filthy. " she hissed out the insult, her whole frame shaking with rage

" Lita.." Amy warned again, still restraining her friend. " Calm down. "

_' This is going to get ugly fast..' _She thought, watching Lita closely for any indication she might attack the two.

" Lita, please." Darien finally spoke " I need to talk to Serena, to explain to her. About what she saw. " he said " I know that this is one of her favorite places, I thought she might be here. "

" I dont care what you need to do. You arent going near her. No one wants to hear your bullshit Darien. There is NEVER any reason to do such a thing to someone as kind and wonderful as Serena." she argued " Theres only your excuses and your lies. We arent letting you anywhere near her! " she said with finality.

" What I have to say to her is not bullshit! " he warned " Rei and I care about one another. I cant deny how I feel about her. Its too confusing. "

" How long..." came Mina's voice from the far corner at the back of the temple.

Darien blinked. He'd almost forgotten about the tall blonde that looked so much like his Serena. Her long hair cascading down her back as she faced away from the group and stared out at the temple gardens. He was close with Mina, and he knew, that what he had done would not only cost him Serena, but his relationship with Mina as well.

" Mina..- " Darien began.

" 9 months " Rei interrupted, averting her gaze when Darien looked at her sharply.

" Christ..." Mina whispered.

" Well isnt that just fucking wonderful. You bastard! " Lita yelled, barely able to contain her anger " She loved you with all of her heart. Everything she had to give she gave willing to you! And you repay her by lying to her for 9 months? "

" Lita.. Please. We have to think of Serena " Amy interjected, still restraining her friend. " She's still missing, and she needs us. We have to focus on finding her, we cant just leave her alone out there. " Amy said rationally.

That seemed to momentarily break the haze that clouded Lita's vision. " You're right " she said, easing back a little.

Darien turned his gaze from Lita to Amy. " Say what? She's missing? " concern laced his voice, as he stared at Amy with a worried expression.

Amy nodded grimly " No ones heard from her since about 10 this morning. She called her mother, and Ikuko called me. I alerted Lita and Mina and we all came here thinking she might be here. We've been waiting ever since hoping she will show up. We've all tried calling her numerous times, but her phone keeps going to voicemail. " AMy explained to Darien, carefully watching and noting the play of emotions that crossed his features.

Confusion. Worry. Anger. Sorrow. 

Silence engulfed the group after Amy's explanation. Lita continued to glare at Rei and Darien. Amy still held a firm hold on Lita's upper arm and Mina continued to stare out at the distant garden.

" Please.. " Darien broke the silence " Just let me explain. "

Suddenly Mina's phone rang, and an unfamiliar number flashed across the screen. Turning to face the group " Excuse me, I have to answer this " She said, and left AMy and Lita to hear what Darien had to say. She flipped the top up on her phone and quickly depressed the answer button, as she reached the entrance to the temple gardens.

" Hello, this is Mina " she said, silence followed.

Frowning, she tried again " Hello? Anyone? "

Nothing.

" Well, OK the- " as she was abruptly cut off by a very familiar voice.

" Tell me you are alone. Please. I only wish to speak to you. " came Serena's low voice over the other end.

" Serena? " Mina asnwer, eyes wide. " Where are you? "

" Are you alone? " she questioned again.

Mina glanced around the gardens, making sure no one had followed her. She stood by the large Koi Pond that boasted a large Sakura tree at the very center, and dominated the area. Yea, she was alone. In one of the most beautiful areas on the garden, a place her and Serena used to come to often and chat over food and sweets.

" Im alone. I swear. " she said " Where are you? Are you ok? The girls and I have been trying to reach you since this morning, but your phones been off. Amy, Lita and I are soo worried about you. "

" Currently, my cell phone is at the bottom of a lake. " she said " And I'm.. " she hesitated " Im at the airport. " she confessed.

" What.." Mina breathed.

" I know you guys must be worried. I know Lita is probably furious and Amy, well, she's probably keeping it all in. But I need you to give everyone a message. I dont have much time. "

Mina's heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground, clutching her phone to her ear. " Serena..." she choked.

" Im sorry. But I have to leave. " Serena confessed.

" Why? Why do you have to leave? You cant leave us. We are here for you. We will protect you, always. You have to know that Serena..." Mina sobbed. " Please, dont go. Darien is an idiot. A coward and a horrible human being for betraying you like that. And Rei, she will regret the day she ever sacrificed your friendship for Darien. Serena, you are such a wonderful person. You are my best friend. My sister. We've been through so much together. Please dont leave us behind..." she pleaded. Tears began flowing in steady rivulets down her cheeks.

" I know. I love all of you. So much " she choked back a sob " But I have to do this. I cant stay Mina, I'm not strong enough. Please, I need you to understand. " Serena paused, a wave of fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. " Tell Amy and Lita that I love them very much. Tell my family too. "

" Ok..." she whispered.

" I will be back. When I'm ready. Just dont forget me ok. "

" Serena.." Mina smiled sadly. " We could never forget you. "

" Mina. I love you. " Serena said, then the line went dead.

Mina stared at her phone for what seemed like a million years. Tears blurred her vision and her breathing was deep and uneven. She felt her heart splitting in two at the loss of one of her most cherished friends. She cried, hard, gasping and clutching herself in a desperate attempt to stay anchored to the world around her.

How would they all move on? How would they all face the world with the knowledge that Serena would no longer be a part of it. She was the light. Her brightness, her cheer. She was the very heart of their circle.

She couldnt bare it. She thought her heart was going to explode when a sudden shout rang out across the temple and echoed into the gardens. Mina was on her feet in an instant, bee-lining for the temple, her heart accelerating frantically " Amy? Lita? " she shouted as fear mometarily blocked out the pain that was consuming her body and soul.

" Mina! Still inside " yelled Amy " Ack! Help, NOW! " she shouted just as Mina came barrelling into the foirer, and came to a sudden dead stop at the scene that greeted her.

Rei lay on her back, knee's bent, her hand covering the lower half of her face as Darien kneeled by her side, trying to assess her situation. She was groaning loudly and tears were running down her temples, mixed with blood , staining the wooden floors of the Temple.

Ten feet away, Lita lay pinned to the floor by Amy, who must have tackled the brunnette. She was straddling Lita's waist and held her hands pinned above her head as Lita tried desperately to throw her off.

" What. The. HELL? " she yelled " What in God's name is going on in here? " she fumed. Glaring angrily at Lita, who stopped thrashing and looked guiltily at Mina. Amy looked like she was about to faint fromt he sheer physical exertion it took to subdue the tall brunnette.

" Amy.. Get off of Lita, NOW " she said, ever the authoritarian. " Lita, this is NOT the time, nor the place. Save it. " eyes brilliant, hands on hips and head tossed to one side " Reign it in, now "

" Christ.. Your lip is split, and I think your nose may be broken. " Darien to;d Rei, who groaned again, as Mina turned and walked towards the fallen girl just as Darien tore a piece of his shirt off for Rei to hold to her nose to try and stop the flow of blood. Mina bent down, and looked the raven haired girl directly in the eyes.

" You need to leave. Both of you " she glanced at Darien " Darien will take you to a Hospital and have you taken care of. You need to understand that we are not on your side in this matter. What you've done is unforgiveable. " she finished, rising and heading towards Amy, who had gotten off of Lita and was now helping her up.

" Mina.." Rei tried saying

She stopped, casting a sidelong glance to her former friend. " Dont make the mistake of ever coming to us again. None of us want to hear what either of you have to say anymore. I just got off the phone with Serena " she said

And winced at the collective gasp that bounced off the walls of the temple.

" She threw her phone into a lake. She was at the airport, getting ready to board a flight to wherever. I was asked to tell Amy and Lita that she loves them." she bit out " And that was it. She's gone."

" So.. She just left. " Darien whispered. " And no one knows where she's going. Or when she's coming back " with a resigned sigh, Darien helped Rei to stand, and glanced one last time at the three girls that had been a part of his life for so long. He nodded slightly, and then turned to leave, Rei following closely behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was setting as a slight breeze blew through the temple. Mina had cleaned up the blood stain left behind by Rei, and the three girls now sat on the top step in silence. They each tried coming to grips with the knowledge that their friend wouldnt be returning anytime soon.

" By the way " Mina interrupted the silence. " There was one more thing Serena told me to tell you guys " She confessed

" And? " Both Lita and Amy chimed in.

She turned and looked at her two friends. " She said she'd be back. She didnt say when. But she said shed return, and to never forget her. "

Lita snorted, and turned her head back to the setting sun. " As if we ever could forget her. " she added, smiling to herself.

" How true. " Amy whispered, smiling.

" This is her choice, guys. No matter what, we stay true to her. Just like we always have been. This is by no means an end. More like, a new beginning for all of us. " Mina predicted. " Hey, Lita? " Mina asked.

" Hmm " Lita hummed loudly.

" How many times did you hit Rei? She was a mess. " Mina pondered out loud, staring at her friend wide eyed and curious.

Lita shurgged. " I only hit her once. " she chuckled " And then Amy - Miss Grabby Hands - pulled me off of her and and then plopped down on top of me. The heiffer! " she jabbed at her blue haired friend. " She totally had it coming. And by the way Amy.." she said, glaring at her friend. " You weigh a frikin ton. God! I thought I was going to die! " she poked fun, mock pretending to die and fell back onto the steps.

Mina simply stared increduously.

" Hey! Quit feeding me all those damn sweets then! " Amy shot back, jabbing her friend in the side with a finger. " Although, I do like the idea that I was able to subdue you simply by sitting on you. Its great for my ego. " she giggled.

" Amy.. You weigh maybe 120 pounds. And im being generous. " Mina replied, laughing.

" Well, I guess it doesnt say much, then, for Lita's strength now does it? " and looked at her friend.

" Hey! " she squeaked. " Thats uncalled for missy! " and stuck her tongue out.

Mina looked at both her friends lovingly before all three of the girls burst out laughing, while the sun still set and they continued to reminice about their beloved Serena.


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

OMG! So its been like over a week and a half since I've updated! I am SO sorry.

."

Between college work, and work work and all my doctors visits, I've just been SO exhausted. BUT I'm updating now, so be happy.

I hope you all like this chapter. I had fun writing it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Chapter 3: SURPRISE!

Three years and Six Thousand miles later...

Serena squinted against the harsh sunlight, shielding her eyes with her hand, as she stepped onto the tarmac and smiled. It was a beautifully sunny day, the sky blue and bright and only a few fluffy clouds in sight. Serena took a deep breath, inhaling the clean crisp air and glanced around the busy runway.

_' Three years its been ' she thought to herself._

London was absolutely beautiful, she would never deny that. She loved this place, very much, but it was finally time for her to return home. Three years didnt seem like a long time, after everything that happened, but three years was enough time for her to finally be able to move on and face her demons.

Her smiled faded just a bit as she recalled the events that forced her sudden departure from the only place she had ever called home. At first, she wasnt even sure if her heart could ever heal, there was such a ragged hole there.

_* Flashback *_

_" Serena, baby. " Darien coo'd to her in her sleep. " Its our two year anniversary, baby."_

_She mumbled softly, snuggling deeper into her pillow._

_" Serena. I think we should celebrate " he whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. " We should take our relationship to the next level. " he pressed himself closer to her, his arousal very evident as he stretched himself along the curve of her body._

_" Mm.. Wha-?" she whispered sleepily. She could vaguely feel Darien caressing her, his hand slowly moving lower and lower. He massaged her flat belly, dragging his hand along the curve of her hip._

_" You are so soft Serena. " he whispered, moving his hand lower, brushing his fingers across the waistband of her panties. He smiled to himself when she mumbled and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Darien moved a bit closer and nibbled on her neck just as he slid his hand into her panties._

_Serena's eyes flew open as she jolted awake, shoving Dariens hand away and pushing herself off of the bed. She turned and glared at him angrily. " Darien! " she shrieked. " Ive told you already, I want to wait until I'm married. "_

_" Serena.. Its been two years " he began, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her in her tank top and boy shorts. " We've known each other for such a long time. We live together. We spend all our time together. " he said, reaching his hand out to her " There's no reason to be afraid. "_

_Serena glanced at his hand, extended towards her, but shook her head apologetically." I'm not afraid, Darien. But this is not how I want to spend my first time having sex. I want romance. " she explained " Candles, a romantic dinner. Sweet seduction. I want to make love. I want to be married before I take that next step. I want to know I am truely loved. "_

_" Serena " Darien began_

_" No. Im not ready Darien. " she said with finality, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Darien dropped his hand and glared at her. " I do love you Serena. Truely. And I also desire you. I would never abuse you, or toss you away. You are my life. You always have been. I want to take this next step because I think we are ready. Together. " he reasoned " If you want romance, I'll give you romance. Candles, bubble baths. Romantic dinner. Anything, Serena. "_

_" I shouldn't have to tell you. You should know. Its called being a gentleman. " Serena said to him, still glaring " My first time will not be a quick thing, in the bed in the morning. "_

_Darien glared at her angrily, throwing the covers off of his lap " Fine. Serena. " he snapped at her, grabbing his towel from the back of the door and headed toward the shower. He slammed the door angrily, causing Serena to jump._

_Darien hadn't said anything more to Serena that morning. He ate his breakfast, had his coffee. He even left without giving her a kiss. Nothing._

_He even slammed the front door._

_All she could do was simply stare at the door, in shock._

_Sighing deeply, she grabbed her bag of books, and turning off the coffee pot, she glanced once more around the apartment before turning and leaving for her classes at the University._

_When she returned she'd found Darien with Rei. She knew then that everything Darien had said to her that morning had simply been a lie._

_* End Flashback *_

Serena jumped back to reality, noticing that one of the stewardesses was waving frantically in her direction. They must have loaded all her bags and luggage already, and were probably ready to take off. She smiled once again and headed towards her small private jet, stopping at the bottom of the stairs as the pilot came down.

" Everything is loaded. Engines are all green. " he spoke

" And the other jet, Henry? " she questioned, as he stepped aside to make room for her to pass and enter the jet. " Is it loaded and ready to go as well? "

" Nearly. The larger items took a bit of time to load, the pilots and personnel are just doing an engine check. Should be ready to take flight in half an hour " he supplied.

Serena nodded, giving him a brilliant wide smile. " Thank you, Henry. Once the second Jet is cleared then we can go. I'd like both Jets to depart at the same time. " she said, glancing behind her at the pilot, smiling as he gave the signal to draw up the stairs and prepare for take off.

" As you wish, Serena " Henry answered, smiling up at her as she entered the jet " Would you like anything else before take off? " he questioned, stepping into the Jet behind her, turning and depressing a large button that raised the stairs and locked them in place.

" No. Thank you, Henry " she said, turning and giving him a tight hug " You've been my pilot for a few years now. Thank you for seeing everything through for me. I would not have been able to do this as quickly as I had wanted to had it not been for you. You're wonderful " she complimented.

Henry laughed, releasing her and motioning for her to sit down. " I know. And the same to you, Serena. You are a genuinely kind woman. Ive enjoyed our many spur of the moment flights. Now, just sit back and relax. We will be in Kyoto before you know it "

XxXxXxXxxxxXxxXxXXx

Serena had done a little research before she had made the arrangements for her return to Kyoto.

In Just three years Lita had graduated Culinary school, with Top Honors. Just a few months ago she opened her very own highly successful restaurant. People came from all over Japan just to eat at her restaurant. As it stood now, reservations needed to be booked nearly six months in advance.

Amy was working along side some of the most respected researchers in Japan. She worked at a local free clinic in Kyoto, and did alot of charity work that helped raise enough money to add a children's hospital and a burn ward onto the Kyoto Regional Hospital, where she spent much of her time outside of the free clinic doing research.

And Mina. She had pursued her love of exotic animals, completing and accepting her Veterinarian's liscence. She held an advanced degree in wildlife zoology, and had obtained her license in exotic animal care. She'd built her very own Non-Profit animal clinic and had established herself as a caring and knowledgeable veterinarian. The public loved her.

Serena smile to herself. Her girls.

They had done so wonderfully, in just three short years. They had even stayed in Kyoto.

As for Serena? In just three years she had done and accomplished, what would normally take people a decade to achieve. She was a fashion icon. Her clothing line was the most sought after brand in London, Japan and the United States. She'd completed an advanced degree in Medicinal Chemistry, which was a course that would normally take almost 5 years to complete, and she'd done it in two and a half years. She'd obtained a degree in Captive wildlife care, and had dabbled a bit into Architecture and Graphic design, earning advanced degree's in both studies.

She sat there, aboard her own private jet, staring out the small window at the world below her. She'd done the very best for herself. She made something of herself, and so had her girls. Now she returned to the place where it all began, to the people who held her heart so close.

She smiled again. She'd promised, after all, didn't she?

XxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXx

" His name is O'Rourke. " Lita spoke into her cell phone, as she sat in her large cushioned chair behind her desk. Her day so far had been filled with fussy brides, loud business meetings, broken dishes, and 5 employee's calling out sick. Her day so far was proving to be brutal. She still had two more rehearsal dinners for two weddings, that boasted parties of 25 plus. Five Corporate Business had booked five, of her seven, presentation halls for their luncheons, boasting parties of 75 plus.

As it stood, she was short staffed. The beautiful weather proved to be too much of a temptation for some of her waitresses and servers.

Lita grimaced. " He's supposed to be some type of big time investor. The young lady who booked the appointment says that he works for a few mutual clients that are looking to invest in some of the business throughout Kyoto. " she explained, pausing as the person on the other line spoke. " I know, I know. But we were all asked to attend, so it has something to do with each of us. "

The line buzzed.

" Mina! " Lita scolded " You are not bailing on this dinner party" she warned " So help me god, I will hog tie both you and Amy, and drag both your asses down to the meeting. Kicking, screaming, I dont care. You're both coming." she threatened.

Again, the line buzzed. Lita chuckled to herself. " That's what I thought. See you at 8. Don't be late. " she said, smiling as she hung up the line. She turned in her chair and gazed out the window, watching the leaves of the tree's sway slightly. The day was beautiful, and she wished more than anything, that she could curl up with a good book under a tree and just relax.

She sighed. Unfortunately, the real world always came calling, but when she really thought about it, she loved this. She loved the rush. The ebb and flow that was her day to day life owning a restaurant. This was what she had dreamed of, and she really didnt regret any of it.

A soft knock on her office door had her jumping out of her reverie and turning. " Come in " she spoke clearly, and smiled as a familiar face appeared from behind the door. " Emma " Lita smiled " Come in, Come in darling. What can I do for you? " she spoke happily as the young girl tentatively closed the door behind her. She had long auburn hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail and crystalline blue eyes. Lita noticed that she kept her gaze to the floor as she sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. Lita frowned.

" Emma? Is everything ok? " she asked, concerned.

Emma smiled faintly. " I needed to speak to you about something. Well, its more really, to ask you something. " her honeyed voice spoke quietly.

Lita eyed Emma curiously. " Emma, whats wrong? Do you need time off? Sick leave? " she asked.

Emma shook her head " Not exactly. You know my mother is sick, and that her health has really started to decline these past few weeks " she said slowly, silence following her confession for a few breif moments.

Lita picked up her office line and spoke clearly into the receiver. " Kara, can you hold all my calls until further notice please? " she spoke, nodding quickly before hanging up the line. " Tell me. Take your time. " Lita said, looking directly at the wide eyed girl.

Emma took a deep breath before she spoke. Her heart beating a little too fast. " The doctors told us that mother will pass anytime now. Theres nothing they can really do anymore for her. They gave her 5 years, and that time has come and passed already. Now all we can do is make her as comfortable as possible. " her bottom lip quivering slightly " I know that You, Amy and Mina hate Darien and Rei and all-"

" What do they have to do with this? " Lita snapped. It'd been years since Lita had even thought about those two traitors.

" He's selling mothers house." she choked " I've always supported your decision to break away from the two of them. You know I have. " she seemed to kind of shrink back into herself, like she wasnt sure how to proceed. " My mother is dying and Darien is going to sell the only place I've ever called home."

Lita's heart contracted as she watched the young girl in front of her. " I didnt mean to snap. I am sorry, Emma. This is a difficult and painful time for you. " She said and, rising, walked around from behind her desk, and kneeled in front of Emma. She placed her hand on Emma's lap, trying her best to convey some sort of comfort for the struggling woman. " If you need extended time off, then take it. It's not an issue, at all. Your job will always be here for you when you are ready to return. " she explained, watching as Emma raised her head and looked directly at Lita.

" No. No. " she began " Its not that. Darien is the manager of mothers estate and the executor of her will and testament. She's left the house under Darien's supervision until the time I turn 28, where the estate will then be turned over to me. But because I am not of age NOW, Darien controls its fate. " she paused. " I dont want to sell it, but I dont have the means to fight Darien on this. I cant buy him out. I'm still in college. I'm only 24. " she sobbed, small tear drops falling from her blue eyes and landing on her cream colored blouse.

" Darien is kicking you out of your home because your mother is dying? Do you have an apartment, any other place to go, at all ? Lita questioned

" No " Emma whispered " He says I dont need such a large place. He says I can easily find an apartment and start living on my own, like he did when he was my age. " her voice hitched " It hurts soo much. Mother always, always, took care of me. She encouraged me to focus on my studies. She renovated the entire third floor wing into an apartment for me. She always said to me that _' I make enough money to be able to afford this place, and anything else you can ever need Em. You focus on school, and I'll take care of the rest. Dont you get stressed out for no reason now. Momma can handle this. '_"

" And she did " Emma continued, looking back up at Lita. " She even helped me study. She helped keep my stress level low. When she got sick I dedicated all my time to being there for her, because I love her and I wanted to make sure that she always had company during the worst parts of her treatment. Darien was always too busy to come to the hospital and see her. But I managed to work, go to school, and be there for her when she needed me. And now Darien is selling the only place that I've ever known. " Suddenly Emma's entire body began to shake as great sobs wracked the young girls body. Tears flowed down her cheeks in steady streams as Lita literally watched her heart break in two.

Lita felt her soul shudder with sadness. She grasped Emma in a tight hug and held the girl as if the rest of the world didnt matter. As if the current pain she was feeling was just a dream. " Emma, its going to be ok. " she whispered " We will figure this out. Together. Listen to me sweetheart " she said, drawing back and lifting Emma's chin so she was looking directly into her eyes. " I dont want you to worry at all. I want you to spend as much time with your mother as you can. Dont you worry about finding a place to live, because I am going to help you in every way that I can. You will not be living on the streets, or bouncing from place to place. We will work this out together. " she finished

Emma stared at her with wide eyes, small hiccups reverberating from her chest. " We will? You really mean it? " she asked, a bit shocked.

Lita nodded, hugging the girl tightly again. " I mean it. I know a few places. So dont you worry. You are not alone in this. I know its going to be rough, but I will hold your hand in the darkness, and when you are ready for me to let go, I will. "

" Thank you so much, Lita. " she cried into Lita's shoulder. " Thank you. "

" Anything for you sweetheart. " she said, a few moments passing before she drew back and held her hand out for the young girl to take. They both rose together, Lita grabbing a box of tissues from her desk and handing them to Emma " I have a late night tonight. A huge business meeting that I have to attend with a few of my friends. If you dont mind, since I'm a bit short staffed, will you attend? I need someone to watch over the rest of the staff to make sure everything runs smoothly. " she asked Emma

" You mean.. Manage? " Emma gawked.

" Well, yes. " she said " I guess you can put it that way. You're great with the customers and the staff adores you. I need tonight to run smooth, so will you help? " Lita pressed. " Afterwards we can head back to my place and call it a night. I can drive you to the Hospital tomorrow so you can spend some time with your mother before your shift starts. "

" Sure! " she beamed, fairly jumping out of her skin. " Id love that. Absolutely! " she gave Lita a bright smile.

" Great! " Lita clapped, as the two of them headed to the door. " We should probably get back now. Im sure everyone is missing us. They might try sending out a search party soon if we dont get back " Lita chuckled, wrapping her arm around Emma's

" Probably. So then, lets go make sure they havent tried blowing up the building yet. " Emma snickered and the two of them faced the rest of the day, and the days that were to come, together.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

4 PM, later that day

A car horn blared through the silence of the multi level parking garage, sending pigeons fleeing from their nests and into the bright sunlight, as a young blue haired woman jogged in the direction of the car horn. Smiling happily, she pulled open the large door of the massive crossover SUV, a brilliant red Chevy Avalanche, and climbed into the passenger seat, closing the door firmly behind her.

" Thank you SO much, Mina " she spoke in a sweet voice " That stupid Land Rover has finally kicked the bucket " she said, a bit annoyed.

Mina smiled at her friend as she pressed the lock button on her driver-side door. " Finally. I thought it would never die! " she giggled, checking her mirrors as she signaled with her left blinker, and pulled away. " I mean, really Amy. You need a new car "

" I know, I know. " she said, exasperated " Thank god we get off of work at the same time. And dont you poke fun at my Land Rover, that SUV was one tough cookie. But its 10 years old now, so its really not worth it to put a new transmission into it " she said, her smile widened as Mina depressed a button and the sunroof began to open. " If I get a new car, It HAS to have a sunroof " Amy giggled.

Mina smiled to herself. She knew that her sunroof was the ONE thing that Amy loved about her SUV. Amy always complained because it was so large, but Mina liked large. She needed large. When she'd bought this car, she'd made sure she got it fully equipped, sparring no expense.

" I think I might want a sports car " Amy confessed " Something fast. And blue! " she chimed, clapping her hands together and laughing.

" Finally! " Mina said, laughing loudly. " And I will even go with you. Because you have no idea how to work the car salesmen. " she poked fun

" Oh, whatever. " Amy grumped. " Oh hey, by the way. Do you mind if we make a few stops? I still need to find something for tonight for that dinner meeting. " she asked Mina

" I was going to ask you about that. I need to grab some things too. " Mina confessed

Both girls chuckled as Mina switched on the radio and rolled down all the windows. Warm air rushed into the cabin, filling every corner as the two girls sang loudly and roared down the street. The sun was shining brightly, with the promise that the day would continue to go in their favor.

XxXXxXxXXXxXXxX

7:45 PM  
>Amaryllis Restaurant<p>

Lita paced back and forth anxiously. Constantly checking her watch, and glancing at the door. He stiletto's clinking softly against the unyielding marble that made up the floor of the greeting area.

She wore a skin tight, black sequined cocktail dress that hugged her long, curvy frame, and stopped just above the knee. She'd had this dress special made, being 5 foot 11 inches, which made it difficult to find a dress that didnt look like it was too short for her. This dress emphasized her long torso, her lush breasts, and impossibly long legs. Yea, she made sure this dress was made to impress. For tonight, she wore her long brunette hair pinned up at the crown with a few stray strands falling around her shoulders and along her back. Subtle make-up brought attention to her large doe eyes and her lips were lightly glossed. She wore a simple silver band around her wrist, her long nails shining with a coat of clear nail polish. She wore a silver chain around her neck that held a small crescent shaped charm on it.

" Lita.. " Emma's voice quietly sounded. " Relax. They will be here. " she inwardly laughed, watching Lita as she paced back and forth. She looked to die for in her cocktail dress.

Emma was still dressed in her days work attire. She wore a cream colored, half sleeved, blouse that had a ruffled neckline, tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knee's. Her auburn hair was still pulled tightly into a high ponytail, and earlier in the day she had refreshed her make-up. She didnt want to seem washed out after her talk with Lita. On her feet she wore simple black stiletto's. She looked very business-like, and was ready to take on whatever the night through at her.

" They are going to be late " Lita growled " I told them not to be late. Why cant they ever be on time. In fact, they should be at least 15 minutes early when it comes to a business meeting. " she said, looking over at Emma, when she heard the young girl laughing at her. Some of the tension drained out of her when she glanced at how cheery Emma was.

Suddenly the door chimed, and both girls turned towards the sound. Lita's brain fizzled a little.

" Woah.." Came Emma's voice, barely a whisper, but Lita caught onto it.

_' Thats an understatement ' Lita thought_

He was gorgeous. Magnificent. Flawless.  
>Smooth skin, chiseled features. Stormy blue eyes, that held a hint of passion and of fury, that were framed by gloriously thick lashes. His hair was the color of a Raven. He wore a dark red silk shirt, the top button left undone, revealing a glimpse of what might be a tattoo, with a loose tie hanging around his neck, and the sleeves halfway rolled up. His shirt was tucked nicely into the waistband of his slacks.<p>

" Hello, ladies " he spoke, liquid velvet washing over the two women. " I have a reservation for 8 PM. Last name is O'Rourke. " he spoke

Lita's brain continued to fizzle. He looked familiar to her, but she couldnt place where she's seem him. His voice was deep, masculine. Sin itself, it ambushed the senses. His voice alone could bring any woman to her knee's.

" Hello there, and good evening " Emma spoke, bringing Lita back from her dazed state of mind. " O'Rourke party of 4, correct? " Emma asked

" Yes, but we will be expecting one more. They may arrive a few moments late though, if thats ok. " He spoke again, watching Lita cautiously, as she looked at him and extended her hand to him

" Lita Reynolds. I am the owner of this Restaurant. Its a pleasure to meet you. " she poke clearly as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

" Of course. You are a legend around here. The pleasure is all mine " he smiled

Lita watched him closely. She could have sworn something crossed his eyes when she spoke her name. It almost seemed like, Recognition. But that wouldnt make sense, he seemed familiar to her, but she was positive that she's never met him before.

" Right this way, Mr. O'Rourke " Emma smiled, motioning him to follow her.

" O'Rourke is not my name. Thats just the name we made the reservation under." he confessed, as Emma stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " Its just easier, when it comes to the press and all. My name is Seiya. Seiya Kou. " He extended his hand towards her.

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXx

Dun Dun Dun. There, an update. This chapter was kind of long so I split it up into a few chapters. The next chapter I post will be part 2!

I Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of uneventful.

Comment. Rate. Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise pt 2

OK.  
>SO here's part two for all of you.<p>

I hope you enjoy it. Comments, reviews, critiques are always welcome.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Chapter 4: SURPRISE pt 2

8:15 PM  
>Amaryllis Restaurant<p>

The room was dimly lit. Several small sconces lined the walls around the elegant dining hall, each one holding a small candle that cast its eery glow around the room. The table was large, oval, oak wood with a polished finished that made it gleam. Lita sat across the table, relaxing as she listened to Emma chat with Seiya.

" So. Seiya Kou " Emma chirped " The one and only. Greatest male singer on the planet. You're a huge success. "

Seiya laughed, the sound washing over both women like hot liquid. " Its been a while since I've recorded anything. I focus on different things now a days. Although, from time to time I do find myself sitting down and jotting notes onto paper for songs. " He smiled wide.

" What exactly do you do now, Mr. Kou? " Lita questioned, breaking into the conversation.

He stared back at her, still smiling. " Seiya, please. Mr. Kou was my father. I represent several small businesses, and a few larger ones. We buy, break down, and sell companies piece by piece. We are also an investment firm, with several multimillion dollar companies under our wing. " he supplied, his gaze sharp, unswerving as he answered her question " My family also owns several Oil platforms across the sea's. I dabble in a bit of everything. " she shrugged, laughing a bit.

" And are you interested in buying my Restaurant? " she met him, gaze for gaze. " Because it is NOT for sale. " she said, standing her ground.

" No, Lita. " he said, his eyes flashing " I am here at the request of an associate. Anything other questions you have about this visit will have to wait until that person arrives. " he declared " However, if there are any other questions that you have for me, not related to the particulars of this visit, I will be happy to answer them to the best of my ability "

Several moments passed in silence. Admitting defeat, for now, Lita smiled at Seiya and nodded her head. " Very well. Im just a little nervous, thats all. Ive only just recently opened this restaurant. " she confessed

" I understand. " he said " Its not a problem."

" Seiya " Emma asked, grabbing his attention " Can I get you anything to drink? Anything to eat? "

" Just a water for now. " he said as Emma nodded and turned to Lita

Lita shook her head " Im fine, thank you. "

Emma nodded happily, before turning to leave, her stiletto's clicking softly on the wooden floors. Lita glanced at her watch just as a familiar sing song voice echoed into the room, catching the attention of both Seiya and Lita, who looked in the direction of the voice.

" Did we miss anything? Sorry we're a tad bit late " Mina said apologetically, her arm wrapped happily around Amy's as they stood in the entry way to the dining hall.

Mina wore an elegant two piece suit. Her top was a wonderful ivory colored tank top that she accentuated with an ivory colored, sheer lace shawl. Her shirt was tucked neatly into her high waisted slacks that emphasized her impossibly tiny waist and voluptuous hips. On her feet she wore black, pointed toe, stiletto's that peeked out from under the hem of her pants. Her long blond hair was left to fall down her back, and she wore light make-up.

By her side stood Amy, dressed in a seductive dark blue cocktail dress. It had no straps and hugged her breasts tightly. Like Lita's, it too, stopped just before the knee. She wore her blue hair curly, with a few strands pinned back to emphasize her bone structure. On her feet she wore simple black stiletto's with lacey black straps that wound around the ankle.

Both girls stood there, looking the very epitome of fashion. And both girls eyed Seiya curiously. " Mina. Amy. " Lita caught their attention " Im glad you two made it. Have a seat, would either of you like anything to drink? " she asked, as both girls took a seat on opposite sides of her. Now, she didnt feel so awkward. She had reinforcement, and her girls looked flawless.

" I would " Mina chirped, turning towards the young girl who had entered the room " I'd like a Shirley Temple, clean, please. " she said, smiling at the young girl who nodded and turned to Amy.

" I'll have the same. Thank you " Amy said, turning back to face Seiya, who still sat Across the table from the three of them. " I recognize you. You're Seiya Kou. " Amy remarked, staring at him.

" That I am " he said, watching as the young waitress wandered over the Lita and spoke quietly into her ear.

" Are you still the collaborative designer for Harpy? " Amy questioned, admiring his long back hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his incredible blue eyes and his sharp features. " I absolutely love that clothing line. Those designs are amazing! "

" I am. For the last few years that has been my main venture. 90% of my time is dedicated towards the creative team. Its a time consuming process. " he shrugged.

" Harpy? " Mina questioned " you mean, that clothing line in London that like, EVERY fashion Icon is trying to get their hands on? I mean, everyone is trying to get an endorsement with them. That company keeps putting out one amazing trend after the other. Their untouchable in the Fashion World. " Mina looked at Seiya, a bit cross eyed " And YOU work with the creative team? "

Seiya nodded " Im also the collaborative director for the shows. "

" Right. " Amy said " Crazy hair and makeup. Impossible cat walks. I mean, the girls are so done up that you cant recognize who they are. No one even knows what the designer herself looks like. She always takes to the runway at the end of every show, but she's like a phantom. She's there, you just dont know who she is because her makeup is so extravagant. " Amy said, daydreaming.

Seiya chuckled lightly. " Rena is a force unto herself. She is a creative genious. She's compassionate, loyal and hard working. Everything she has done, she's done by working hard for it. None of this was handed to her. Harpy is her life. " he said, admiration thick in his voice.

" Thats how Lita is. " Mina said, looking at her brunette friend with love. " She worked so hard to get through Culinary school. She graduated with top honors. But it wasnt easy getting this place started, up and running and all. But she wanted this, it was her dream. And her happiness meant the world to us, so we helped in any way we could. "

" Thank you, Mina " Lita said quietly, a bit teary eyed. " I wouldnt of been able to do it if it wasnt for the support of you and Amy. " she said, placing her hand on top of Mina's.

" And you know. Every weekend, Lita opens this place up as a Soup Kitchen. Everyone can come and have a nice hot meal for free. She's generous and charitable, giving back to her community. " Amy confessed, glancing at Seiya.

" But then. " came a new voice, once that hadnt been heard in over three years. " She has always been that way. She helps in any way she can, for the people who need it. "

Four heads turned in the direction of the newcomers voice. A small gasp rang out.

" Serena... " Lita gasped, eyes wide. " It cant be.. You're.. You're here! "

" Serena.." Mina whispered, her green eyes full of sadness and longing.

" My god.. " Amy choked, her eyes teary.

Seiya simply stared at the young beauty that was standing before the group.

There she stood. Their best friend who'd been gone for three years. She wore a dark red, halter cocktail dress that hugged her body from breasts, all the way down to mid-calf, where it stopped and was accentuated by a sweeping ruffled hemline. It hugged her body like a second skin and had a daringly low plunging back, stopping just below the waist, that exposed adorable back dimples. Her hair was no longer held up by two mustard colored pigtails. No, she'd let her natural color grow out. Long, platinum colored strands cascaded down her back and around her shoulders, in gentle waves. Her skin was flawless and glowing, and she wore stiletto's the same crimson shade of red as her dress.

This was the beginning of a new life. For all of them. Serena had returned, just as she promised.

The room was blanketed in silence as Mina, Amy and Lita all stared at their beloved friend, their sister.

XxXxxXxXXxxxxx

What did you guys think?

Serena is back!

I hope you all liked this chapter. Its not as long as the others, I know, but hey. Im doing as much as I can. LOL

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Cuz' it'll be steamy, and angry, and explosive!


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

Alright. Heres chapter 5.

This chapter is SIGNIFICANTLY longer than the others. Theres a lot going on.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did in writing it.

XXXXxxxXXXX

.  
>.<p>

Chapter 5: Encounter

" Oh my GOD! " Lita shouted " You're here! You're back! " she said, jumping up out of her chair, knocking it back from the force of her excitement, as her brain kick started. She rushed her longtime friend, enveloping her is a massive hug as both girls laughed joyously. " I can't believe it. I really cant. Pinch me! I'm dreaming! " she laughed, squeaking as Serena joyfully pinched her friends arm.

" Yes. Im home. Im back. " she said, pulling away and looking at her childhood friend from head to toe. " Good lord. You've changed! You look amazing! " she said happily, and pulled her friend into another hug, just as Amy rushed the two of them, throwing her arms around them, the three of them bouncing around happily.

" I cant believe I'm actually looking at you. " Amy whispered " My god, You're really here. Flesh and blood and not a dream! " she was so happy. She was back.

" Yes. " Serena smiled " Im back. I'm really here. " she said softly, their happiness dying down as three years of longing and loneliness overtook them.

" Serena? " came a soft voice.

Serena pulled away from her two friends, turning in the direction of the voice, as Amy and Lita discreetly moved off to the side. There Mina stood, directly in front of Serena, only a few paces back. Her eyes were bright and wet. Shimmering, as she looked at her closest friend. The very one she was forced to say goodbye to because of Darien and his selfishness.

She was really here. There were so many nights, where Mina awoke in tears as her subconscious replayed the events of that day. The Garden. The pain, the sorrow. The loss. Three years had been an eternity for the young blonde. She'd been forced to live without the light of her closest friend, and she just couldnt grasp, fully, that she had returned.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed, covering her quivering lips with her hand. She glanced at Amy and Lita, who nodded to her, and glanced back at Serena. Mina bared her soul in that instant, and fresh tears streamed down her face, as she broke.

Suddenly Serena rushed Mina and grasped her in a tight hug, holding onto the blond for dear life as her frame shook and she gasped for breath. " Serena. Please, dont ever leave again! " she cried loudly, wrapping her arms around Serena's waist and squeezing. " I cant bare it. You cant leave me alone again. I wont make it, you have to stay. I cant survive without you, without your light. " she gasped, pulling away and looking directly into Serena's hazy blue eyes " I will whither, like a rose. Please. Serena. Stay. " she sobbed again, burying her face in Serena's shoulder.

Serena placed a small hand gently on the back of Mina's head, along the fall of blonde hair, and stroke lovingly. Time passed slowly, Serena just holding Mina as her friend cried and shook. She looked towards Amy and Lita and held a hand out to them. They took it, as Serena pulled all of them into a tight circle, love filling all of them.

" I'm not leaving. Im here to stay. For good." she whispered to them. " I left something here. In the hands of the people I cherished the most, and I've come to reclaim it. To be whole again. " she said, as Amy and Lita looked at her curiously.

" You heart " Mina whispered, looking up at the Silver haired woman in front of her " It's your heart. Its been here the entire time. You left it here with us, with your family. And we've all guarded it fiercely. Every single one of us " she said, looking at Amy and Lita, who stood beside them, smiling.

Serena reached up and brushed a tear away from Mina's face. " Lets sit down, before we all fall down " she said, laughing. " I've had a long flight and we've got a lot to discuss. "

Serena moved past Mina, and suddenly found herself staring up at a pair of stormy blue eyes. She took a step back, her eyes wide, shock clearly evident on her features. Time came to an abrupt halt as Serena backed away cautiously from Seiya, who slowly advanced on her.

" No " she spoke " Why are you here? " she whispered, one hand going to her throat as her breathing became irregular.

" You and I need to talk. " he said, glancing at the three girls, who watched the scene playing out, with worried expressions " Ladies, excuse us for a moment. I need to speak with Serena. Alone" he said, dismissing them and bringing his focus back to Serena's retreating frame. " Now, Serena. " he bit out, grasping her by the upper arm and pulling her into stride alongside him.

" Serena " Mina called, worried. " Is everything ok? This doesnt feel right "

" Its fine. " she yelled back, trying to look behind her, as Seiya pulled her out into the corridor " I'll just be a moment. " and yanked her arm out of Seiya's strong grip. " You're going to bruise me. Whats gotten into you? " she said, rubbing her upper arm, gently. She shot him a murderous glare.

" Not here. Outside. " he bit out " Now. " and turned to walk away, Serena trying to keep pace behind him

" You know. Its a little undignified to be chasing after you in stiletto's. " she spat out angrily, as Seiya ignored her " Seiya? " she whispered, beginning to feel fear creep along her spine, as they exited the restaurant and Seiya pulled her into a dark alcove just off to the side of the building. He boxed her in, as she felt the cold bite of stone against her exposed back.

" Do you have any idea how difficult you made it, for me to track you down all the way here in Kyoto? " Seiya threw at her " Why did you leave so suddenly? " he questioned.

" Seiya, I'm not talking about this with you right now. We have plenty of time to discuss everything later. Right now I need to speak with my friends. I havent seen them in 3 years. " she explained, looking up into his furious blue eyes.

" No. You left them by choice. Just like you left ME by choice. " he spat, pinning her against the wall of the alcove, his gaze locked onto hers. It was a cool night, but the heat radiating off of his body permeated hers and kept her warm in the small confines of the alcove.

" Seiya, dont you dare. " she hissed at him " You have NO idea why I left here so suddenly, three years ago. So you dont get to talk to me that way. Ever. " she said, glaring at him and shoving hard at the wall of his chest, only to have her small wrist captured by his hand and her slender body hauled closely against his. She craned her neck back and looked up, yet again, into furious blue eyes.

" Of course, because you dont tell me anything. " he said angrily, his frame beginning to shake " Three years, Serena, and you havent opened up at all. Nothing of who you were before we met. Nothing. " he said, pulling her closer, right up against the hard, unyielding frame of his body. " You arent walking away from me. I'm not letting you run from me Serena. "

" Seiya " she said low, feeling a headache coming on, and a bit jet-lagged. " I just want to spend time with my friends. Please, can we just talk another time? " she pleaded with him, placing a free hand on his chest and maneuvering around his larger frame, she attempted to pull her arm free of his grasp. He turned, tightening his hold on her small wrist, and hauled her up close once again.

" I'm not letting you avoid this. Im not letting you go, Serena. I told you there was no other for me, and I meant it. This isnt over " he said with finality, his eyes hard, glittering.

Suddenly, their meeting was cut short as his phone went off, and annoyed, he pulled it from his slacks, and casting a heated glare towards Serena, flipped open the top. " This is Seiya, whats going on " he spoke clear and quick, glaring at Serena when she pulled her hands free, giving him a deadly glare, Serena slipped away.

She headed back into the restaurant, glancing at her clock. 9:15 PM, and the place was still bustling with noise and customers. Serena loved the atmosphere. Calm, and serene. She felt the tension drain away as she admired the elegant sconces, and chandeliers. The soothing, deep maroon color of the walls washed through her, calming her. She stopped at a large painting that stretched across one of the long walls in the corridor. It was of a beautiful Koi pond. The magnificent, god-like fish swimming elegantly through a rippling lake. Their colors were so vibrant and bold, that Serena found herself entranced. Hypnotized.

Her eyes followed the line of the Koi. The shape as they came to life in front of her eyes. To the forefront of her memory came the images of the summers and falls spent at the Temple. She and her friends lost amid the happiness and splendor of those beautiful days. Eating their lunches and gossiping about school, love, and life. The Koi pond at the Temple had become a necessity in the ever turbulent times that were their teenage lives. Life was different now, but somehow, they had all managed to maintain that small part of themselves. Hidden deep, never to be forgotten.

Serena could feel a small fissure open up in the vicinity of her heart, as she placed a hand to her beating heart. It hurt, so much. But this is why she had returned. This is what she needed to do. What she owed them.

Funny, she thought, how such a simple painting could bring to life such a vivid memory. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadnt seen the young man who glanced at her as he passed by. He stopped abruptly and stared at the young, platinum haired woman.

" Ser...Serena? " He whispered, his low voice washing over her, breaking through her thoughts and sending her already pounding heart into overdrive. " I'm dreaming. " he said, as she turned cold, unfeeling eyes in his direction.

He practically gawked at her. Running his bright blue eyes up and down her form. Her long silver hair, the beautiful crimson color of her dress that clashed tastfully with the pale color of her skin. Her slender form and long, perfectly toned legs. His mind raced, there was no way this was his Serena.

" Darien. " she acknowledged, piercing him with a cold, hostile stare. He really hadnt changed much in appearance. He was still tall, well built. His hair was still dark and cut short. Three years had aged him just a little. He looked more of a man than he did before. He wore a perfectly fitted grey suit, and held a briefcase in one hand, while the other was tucked casually into one of his pants pockets. She noted, that he watched her closely. Intently.

" I didnt recognize you at first. " he said " How long have you been back in Kyoto? Are you here for vacation, to see your family or something? " He questioned.

" I've only just arrived today. The rest, is none of your business. " she remarked harshly.

Darien stood just a little straighter, shocked at the tone she was using with him. " Serena, I- " he began

" Tell me, how's Rei doing, Darien? " she questioned, pinning him with a burning stare.

It shot straight to his core, just as anger rose to the surface and he narrowed his eyes.

" Thats what I thought. " she said, smirking " Enjoy the rest of your evening. " flashing him a brilliant smile, she tossed a stray lock of silver hair over her shoulder and moved around his frame. Not once did she look back, not once did she falter. " Never again " she whispered, as she entered the dining hall, and was greeted by three pairs of wide smiles.

XxXxXxXXx

10:45 PM  
>Amaryllis Restaurant<p>

GOD! If she ate any more food, she'd explode! Serena laughed happily as she rested comfortably in her chair in the dining hall. Lita had ordered so much food! If there was once thing Serena never changed about herself, it was her ability to eat her weight, and then-some, in food. Now she felt lazily content, laughing with her girls as they chatted and gossiped.

" So, Serena. " Amy asked, as the laughter died down. " What made you decide to come back. Other than the fact that you obviously missed us to DEATH. "

" Well. " she began " I figured it was time. I wanted a new adventure. I wanted to come back to the place where it all began. Ive accomplished so much in the three years that I was gone. Ive earned various degree's, all in advanced studies. And my business is thriving. " she explained, shrugging her shoulders, looking at each of her friends individually " Ive wanted to set up a secondary home base here, for Harpy. I dont want to move my base of operations in London. Its too much of a hassle, and I cant just uproot the people that work with me. I refuse to lose any of them. My team is the very essence, the heart and soul, of that clothing line. They take what I see in my brain and they help me bring it to life. " She spoke passionately, lovingly " But I am looking to broaden my horizons. Collaborate with different businesses, using different mediums and what not " she waved a hand in the air, taking a sip of her water.

And then noticed that, all three of her friends, were staring at her cross-eyed, like she'd just grown three heads. " What? " she asked, curious.

" Harpy? " Amy choked out " Did you just say YOUR business. As in, Harpy belongs to you? "

Serena looked around confused. " Yes? "

" Get out! " Lita yelled, smacking her hand on the table " No way. I mean, well..." she trailed off. She didnt actually know what to say, so she just laughed. " No way. "

" I thought her name was Rena? You know, the creator of Harpy. " Mina questioned, looking around the room at her friends. " Am I right? Didnt Seiya say that? By the way, does he plan on coming back, or no? " Mina asked, a little confused.

Serena waved her hand again, dismissively. " Who knows if he will come back. And her name is Rena. " she said, smirking. " The genius behind Harpy. "

" Then how can you be the creator? Your name isnt Rena. Or is it just a cover? " Amy questioned, still a bit confused as she nibbled on a small stick of celery.

Serena just burst out laughing. She couldnt help it, they just weren't getting it. " Guys.. What are the last four letters of my first name? " she flashed bright eyes in their direction, and giggled a bit when she saw that they took the time out to put the pieces of the puzzle together. " Se..RENA " she drew out in the air with her pointer finger. " Its a cover, yes. And its also a part of my actual first name. I like that no one really knows who ' Rena ' is. I like that I can walk the streets and not be mobbed. Im highly successful, and I can have a normal life. " she confessed.

" Dude. Thats awesome. Clever, too. Even when you take the runway, you're all extravagant, yet elusive. Its brilliant. " Lita praised. " So Seiya is pretty much your partner in crime then? He's a huge part of the entire process. "

" He is. I guess. " she conceded.

" And I'm there to keep her out of trouble. " came his velvet soft voice, as he walked back into the room. One corner of his mouth was curved up in a devilish smirk as he stopped next to Serena and looked at her friends. " She gets into a lot of trouble. "

Serena was outraged. " I do not! " she practically yelled, fire bright in her eyes as she glared at Seiya.

" Does she really? " Mina asked, smiling at Seiya " She used to always get in trouble here too. I cant even begin to tell you all the adventures we used to have. All the nonsense we used to get into. " she giggled

" Mina! " Serena gawked " Don't encourage him! "

" Someone has got to keep tabs on you. All the time. If not, then you're ALWAYS getting into some kind of mischief. " his gazed focused sharply on her " One time, she managed to get away from me. She ended up in a bar fight with a woman three times her size. " he looked back at them, and smiled when he noted their wide eyed, shocked expressions.

" Hey! " Serena interrupted " She called me fat! That woman was a walking garbage disposal, and she had the nerve to call me fat! " she defended, standing up abruptly and shoving Seiya " Quit poking fun! "

" So you got into a physical altercation with this woman, all because she called you fat? " Amy questioned, raising her eyebrow and smirking. Serena was Serena, she still got flustered when people poked fun at her, evident clearly, because she just shoved Seiya. " Serena! "

" Thats not all. Not even close. " she said " I was fine. I even walked away from her, but then she yanked on my hair. " She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down her nose at her friends, who continued to smile widely. " So I calmly turned to say something to her, and then she threw her drink in my face! "

" And then chaos erupted. " Seiya interjected.

Suddenly all three girls burst out into rounds of belly aching laughter. Throwing their heads back, clutching their abdomens, tears practically streaming down their faces. A small smile tugged at the corner of Serena's mouth, and she couldnt help but find that particular situation just a little bit funny. " Alright, so maybe I can be just a bit of a handful. From time to time. " she admitted.

Seiya snorted, earning him a scowl and a warning glare from Serena.

" So. " Lita tried saying, desperate to catch her breath. " What you're saying is, that Seiya is more like.. A handler. " she mused, winded " I mean, no one knows who you really are, but you're still high profile most of the time. He has to make sure you dont cause a massacre. "

Yet again, the room erupted into fits of laughter.

" He is not my handler. " she said, outraged at such an idea.

" Oh, yes I am. " he shot back

" No. You're not! "

The girls continued to laugh.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxxX  
>10 minutes and 10,000 laughs later...<p>

.

The girls sat with their arms spread wide on the surface of the table, resting their cheeks on the cold cherry wood, flushed from the barrels of laughter they all just had at Serena's expense.

" Oie " Amy said " That was awesome."

" Here! Here! " Lita, said, flopping an arm in the air.

" I agree. Quite the abdominal workout " Mina piped in

" Ha, Ha. Go ahead, keep poking fun. " Serena laughed. " I know I'm pretty epic. God, it's good to be home. " she said, leaning her butt on the edge of the table, between Amy and Lita, her arms crossed over her chest still, while her friends recovered. They all just sat there quietly, as time passed by, just enjoying the moment. The splendor of such carefree fun once again.

Serena glanced at her watch. " Well, its getting pretty late. Nearly midnight. How time flies, eh? " she said, staring off into space.

" Doesnt it always, when you're having fun " Lita asked, sitting up and reclining a little in her chair as she stared at the ceiling. " Does Seiya plan on returning? " she asked, glancing at Serena.

She shrugged. " Probably not. He handles majority of the nonsense that comes with owning your own business. Phone calls, cranky people. Inventory. Ordering, processing. All the runway shows, and the models. He works with the creative department, as well as the legal department." she said " I'd do it myself, if he'd let me. I dont mind doing it, its my responsibility, but he doesnt want me overwhelmed. Besides " she began " I'm liable to kill someone if they piss me off. " she smirked.

Amy, Lita and Mina all chuckled.

" Well, I suppose we should all wrap this up and head out. Partying is not really our style anymore. " Amy said

" Agree'd " Serena said " I have a few business propositions for the three of you. I'll talk to you guys individually over the next few days about them. I had wanted to do it tonight, but I guess we were just having way too much fun. Which I prefer more than business. "

" Business propositions? " Mina questioned, as she got up and straightened out her slacks.

Serena nodded. " Dont worry, I'm not buying anyone out. But I am relocating 85% of my life back here to Kyoto. Ive got alot of details I need to pan out while I'm here and the sooner I get it done the better. "

" Well. Whenever you're ready, we can set up meetings and get to it. Im excited to see what you have in mind. " Lita clapped her hands together, rising with Amy and joining Mina as the four of them headed out into the corridor. The restaurant was quiet now, closing time. The cleaning crews were doing their jobs and preparing for the overnight shut down.

" I ran into Darien in the hallway earlier. " Serena whispered, as Mina, Amy and Lita stopped and turned to face their friend. They all had worried expressions on their faces. " It was ok. I didnt stick around, even though he clearly likes to pretend that nothing ever happened. " she shrugged.

" Are you ok? " Mina asked, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder.

" Yes. Like I said, I didnt stick around to chat. And I'm not going to pretend to be nice to him either. "

" You shouldnt have to. " Lita said, twining her fingers with Serena's while they walked slowly. " I have to deal with him coming here with his firm and the hospital higher ups, but you dont owe him anything. You treat him exactly as he deserves to be treated. You arent a fake, like he is. " Lita encouraged, the four girls stopping in the entryway.

" Hey, Lita. Everything is all closed up. The crews are here for the overnight shut down, and other than that, everything's all set. " Emma said, as the group stood by the Hostesses stand. Her eyes went wide when she spotted Serena, and quickly averted her gaze, staring at the floor.

Lita frowned, glancing at Emma and back at Serena, who was talking to Amy cheerfully. " Serena, can you come here for a moment? " She asked, and grasped Emma's hand with her own.

" Sure " she said, coming to stand next to her friend, who was now holding hands with a somewhat familiar faced brunette. " Whats up? Are we all ready to head out? "

" Serena. This is Emma. " Lita smiled, pulling the young woman to her side " Emma Shields. " she said, pausing and watching Serena's expression carefully.

" Of course! " Serena said, smiling " I knew you looked familiar to me. Although, its been like three or four years. Dariens younger sister, correct? " her face never changed, there wasnt any kind of hint of condemnation for the girl that shared blood with the person who almost destroyed her. None at all.

" Uhm. Yes. " she stuttered " But I havent spoken to Darien since.. Well..."

Serena suddenly grasped Emma in a tight hug, whispering to her " Its fine. Whats done is done. You are not your brother. I can see it in your eyes. You are a good person. There is no bad blood between us. You dont have to worry. " she said, feeling Emma wrap her arms around her torso and hug her back.

" Thank you. " she said.

Serena pulled back and smiled. " Come on. It's late. Lets head out. "

" Emma, you're coming with me right? We've got alot to do tomorrow. " Lita asked, wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulders and the group walked out of the Restaurant and into the parking lot. Their cars were the only ones left in the lot, still brightly lit up by parking lights.

" Whoo Weee. " Mina whistled " Whose beauty of a vehicle is THAT? " she pointed, admiring the cherry red Nissan Titan that was parked alongside her cherry red Avalanche. " I'd like to buy it, because I think I'm in love. The lines, they are so sleek. That color. OH! " she mock swooned. " It must be yours, Serena. And I say, I'm impressed. " she bounced happily towards her crossover SUV

" Yea. Its mine. One of three cars I had commissioned especially for me. Its equipped with everything " she said, coming to a stop in front of Mina's truck. " Drive safe. I'll be in touch sometime tomorrow. I'm still feeling jet-lagged. So I may sleep in. " watching as Mina and Amy both got into the crossover.

" Ok. Call the cell. I'm taking Amy out car shopping. Hers finally kicked the bucket. Now she wants something blue, and fast. I'm thinking Audi. They've got some impressive cars. " she said, laughing when Amy slammed the car door shut when she got in.

" Seriously. Dont you start making fun of me again. I'll clobber you. " Amy defended with a smile.

" If you guys need anything, call. " Serena waved, as Mina closed the drivers side door and started the engine, which roared to life. She rolled down her window and waved to Serena, Lita and Emma, before pulling away.

" Same to you two. Lita mentioned errands too with a friend, which I'm assuming is you. Be safe. I'll contact you tomorrow. " She said to Emma and Lita.

Lita walked over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. " I'm glad you're back. I really am. "

" Me too " Emma said " And you drive safe as well. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. " she smiled, getting into Lita's Elantra. Both girls waved to Serena before pulling away, leaving her alone in the parking lot.

Smiling, she turned to head towards her car, when she collided solidly into the very muscular chest of a man. Gasping, she backed up. " Good grief. You scared me. I thought you'd left. " she said, rubbing her forehead

" Not a chance. I told you this wasnt over. " he said.

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised. " Seiya, not now. I mean it. " she warned

" Face it, Serena. You arent getting away. I refuse to let your cowardice ruin what we have -" he was abruptly cut off when a sound crack rang out across the parking lot. Her small hand met his face, hard. The slap reverberating through his cheek with a sting.

" Dont you dare " she whispered low, moving around him to open her driver side door. She gasped, and suddenly found herself pinned to the unyielding frame of the door. The front of her body pressed tightly against the metal. " Seiya! " she growled, and then found herself being whirled around, facing him. The cold steel bit into her back, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin. She breathed heavily as Seiya leaned into her, his thick arms caging her in on either side of her head. He looked down at her with an intensity that startled her.

" Seiya. Let me go " she said, her heart racing. His deep blue eyes were as dark as obsidian. liquid velvet spread through her veins and pooled low. Wicked. Seiya was a force to be reckoned with, and she had a sinking suspicion that she may have crossed the line.

" No. " was all he said to her.

" This cant go on. It really cant. " she pleaded with him to understand

" I dont know how many times I have to tell you, Serena, but you aren't running away from me. " he whispered, caressing her cheek softly, smiling when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch " You were meant for me, and I'm not letting you slip through my fingers. Not again. "

" Im tired. " she looked away, afraid he might see the longing in her eyes " Go back to London. Stay there until I return. "

" You arent sending me away, either. " his eyes lit on fire again " I will not take the chance that you will run from me again, or try and drop off the radar. It took quite a bit of digging to locate where you planned to go. Especially to arrive here before you. " he confessed " Imagine my surprise, after the night we spent together. I wake up and find you gone, thinking perhaps maybe you'd gone into work early. Only, when I arrive there, your assistant tells me that you've made preparations for an extended vacation. " he fairly growled. " What pissed me off was the fact that you made it a point to hide your trail -"

" Enough, Seiya. " she yelled, shoving at him " I'm not listening to this. Just leave! "

He simply grabbed both her small hands within one of his own and pinned them above her head " You betrayed me, Serena. What did you think would happen? We spent an amazing night together, and did you think it would all melt away? That I'd just up and leave? Never. I claimed you as my own and I will not lose you. I will not let you deny your love for me. "

She arched, trying to free her hands from his. Her heart was racing frantically, and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She saw the determination there. He wasnt letting her go. " No. Seiya, please "

He growled low, leaning into her and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. The world melted around her as desire rushed, crashing through her body, causing her to press her body close to his, feeling the heat radiating there, while her lips parted and their tongues danced. He freed her hands instantly, grabbing her hips and pinning her body between the door of her car and the heat of his body. The whole time their lips never parted.

He took what was rightfully his. He consumed her in liquid fire, his hands harsh on her hips, he groaned when she pulled his shirt loose from his slacks and snaked her hands inside, dragging her nails sharply down his tight abdomen, marking him. This was his Serena. This was the woman that made him burn. He pushed her past all semblance of control and reveled in her body when she lost control. When she took command.

He would never survive without her. She was key to his completion. He pulled away from the haven of her lips, her mouth, and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily, and he had a hard on from hell. " Your key. I know you have a spare " he said, watching her expressions change.

Desire. Fear. Anticipation. Apprehension.

" Seiya. " she began " If I give you one, promise you will give me time, to get used to this. To what you've made me feel. Please, dont rush me. " she pleaded, reaching into her clutch and pulling out the spare key to her apartment. She dropped it into the palm of his waiting hand, and watched when he pushed it into his pocket.

He kissed her again, harsh, nipping at her lips before he pulled away. " Dont you run from me again. I mean it " he warned, before he turned and walked away, leaving her in stunned silence.

.

Dun dun dunnnn!

There, chapter update! Hope you all like it. Ive got a shit ton more surprises in store. And I will try and have the next chapter up either later today, or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Shift

Alright guys, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 6: Shift 

It was nearly 1 in the morning before Serena finally parked her Titan in the garage, the door automatically closing once the vehicle was secured. Flipping the light switch down, she plunged the spacious garage into darkness, and stepped into her entryway, pulling the door closed behind her and locking it.

She was exhausted, there was no doubt about that. The day had sort of gone as planned. She rolled her shoulders and massaged one with her fingers as she walked through the marble entryway that opened up into a large living room, her stiletto's clicking softly on the floor. The back wall of the living room was simply glass. It gave a breathtaking view of the woods beyond her home, which she admired every morning. The middle of the living room was sunken, with two small steps that led down, and held a glass coffee table and a horse shoe shaped couch with a chaise lounge attached. Various electric sconces decorated the walls and were connected to multiple light switches around the room. The tile was elegant and marble in appearance, but was only laid down in the entryway, the living room, the kitchen and four full bathrooms. The rest of the one story, 7,000 sq foot condo was accented with a light, cream colored carpet.

All the rooms were still blanketed in darkness, the nightlights scattered around the house in various locations where the only glimpses of light during the nigh-time hours. Serena looked around briefly before turning and heading down a spacious hallway and into her master bedroom. She moved easily in the darkness, accustomed to the low light conditions. She passed her California king sized bed and walked quietly into the bathroom, flicking a switch that illuminated a large vanity. It held various make-ups and perfumes, with two mirrors. One half size for styling and make-up application, and another full body mirror.

Carefully, she reached behind her and pulled down the zipper to her dress, stepping out of it with ease and grabbing a hanger from the hooks behind her, she hung it up. Her fingers lingered for a moment. God, she loved that dress. She quickly undid the straps to her stiletto's and stepped out of them, shrinking nearly 5 inches, and wiggling her toes.

" Beautiful shoes. Murder on the feet though " she whispered, chuckling as she slipped out of her bra and grabbed her night top from the hanger next to her dress and slipped it on.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments. Her eyes seemed larger, like a deer that was caught in headlights, their color a pale blue, practically grey some people argued. They were fringed by thick heavy lashes. She seemed, sad. Her eyes seemed to hold a sorrow, hidden deep. And too much longing, as she thought of Seiya and the way he looked at her. She absent mindedly touched her full lips, remembering the searing kiss in the parking lot.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and continued to stare at the woman in the mirror. Her hips were impossibly curvy, her waist tiny with a flat stomach. She had a long torso and high, full breasts, that were covered only by her thin night top and a pair of low riding panties. Over the course of 3 years, she had grown into a woman, a full bodied temptress.

Sighing, Serena turned from her reflection in the mirror, from the woman that stared back at her. She gathered her long platinum hair over one shoulder, flipping the light switch down as she left her bathroom, and began braiding the long thick locks. Satisfied that it would hold while she slept, she threw back the covers to her bed and crawled into it. She glanced briefly at the clock on her bedside table.

_' 1:15 AM '_she thought, before she drifted into sleep.

.

.

XxXXxXxXxXxXXx

She dreamt of hands, roaming her body. Of heat radiating through veins and warming her core. She dreamt of feather light caresses across her skin, as the heat spread faster, pooling low. She felt the heat spread across her nipples, tightening her abdomen. She moaned softly in her sleep, feeling the hot brand of a mouth close around her breast through her night top, and strong fingers slipping daringly into her panties, finding the moisture there, and caressing.

It felt like Sin. Absolutely wonderful, as her body came alive.

.

.

Seiya watched carefully as Serena shifted slowly, whimpering in her sleep as he slowly teased her body and awakened her senses, drawing her ever so carefully back to reality. He kneel'd between her legs, drawing his fingers over the sensitive nub of her clit, and smiled when he plunged his fingers between her legs and they came back coated in liquid honey. Gently, he pulled her panties from her hips, tossing them away and drawing a hand up and down the length of a bent leg along the calf, the thigh, before he delved his fingers into her wetness once again, withdrawing, and then plunging back inside again. She was more than ready for him. He leaned into her, his already naked and hard body pressing tightly against her core as he drew up the hem of her night top and pressed warm kisses around her abdomen.

He fingered her long silver braid that lay across one breast and trailed down to her hips. He growled low, pulling the straps of her top off her shoulders, maneuvering it, and sliding it down revealing full and lush breasts, slipping it past her hips and tossing it away. He watched as Serena continued to lightly sleep, her body flushed and eager.

_' Its time to awaken you, Serena. '_he thought. He leaned into her again, nipping and licking along her abdomen and inner thighs as she whimpered and arched in her sleep.

Growling low, he bent his head to her core, and stabbed his tongue deep.

Serena's eyes flew open, her hips arching as she moaned and tried to squirm away, digging her heels into the mattress frantically. Seiya would have none of it. He held her hips tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh of her hips, pressing them into the mattress as he continued his attack, marking her.

" Seiya! " she exhaled, blinking as her body pulsed with life " Oh god. " she breathed. She felt so wet, so ready. Her body was desperate for his. She fisted a hand in his hair, looking down at his intent face as he continuously licked and sucked, nibbling slightly on her clit. The pain she caused him by pulling his hair only seemed to spur him on, as he plunged deeper with his tongue and more honey spilled from her core. Serena gasped, falling back against the pillows and arching her back, the pleasure was too much. " Seiya, stop. Please. " she begged, thrashing her head back and forth across her pillows.

She cried out when he dragged his teeth across her clit, nearly pushing her over the edge, before kissing her inner thigh and looking up at her, he rose to his knee's and stared down at her. He was glorious. His eyes were diamond hard, his erection full and heavy. A small drop of his essence beaded at the tip and her mouth watered instantly. His chest was broad and well muscled, his abdomen tight and flat, his arms thick like rope and his thighs like tree trunks. He continued to watch her, reaching his hand towards her calf, he frowned when she tried to pull away.

" Dont " he hissed

Serena stopped, staring up at him as he reached out again. She shuddered, her nipples tightening and her blood racing. She gasped when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down against him, settling between her legs. He leaned over her, looking her directly in the eyes, his hands on either side of her head, supporting his considerable weight. His face mere inches from hers. " Serena " he whispered.

She watched him, saw the turbulent emotions that flashed through his eyes. " We can't. Seiya, we just cant "

He raised an eyebrow, slipping a hand between them and found her core, still wet and waiting. " We cant? " he questioned, thrusting his fingers deep into her, capturing her lips with his when she would have cried out. He plunged in and out, his fingers causing a delicious friction between her legs as she pressed closer, wrapping a leg around Seiya's waist. He continued to kiss her, tangling his tongue with hers. He withdrew momentarily, causing her to whimper as he rubbed his fingers against her clit before pushing them back inside her waiting warmth. She reached up and dragged her nails down his chest, before she pulled her mouth from his.

His chest vibrated with a low growl as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. He leaned back and watched as his fingers slid in and out of her, his eyes going wide when she abruptly pushed herself up into a half sitting position and watched also, resting her weight on her hands behind her.

She glanced up at Seiya, her breathing quick and uneven. " Seiya. " she breathed, throwing her head back as she rode his fingers.

He withdrew his fingers quickly, snaking his arms around her small torso, and pulled her close. She could feel his heat press into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he dipped his head and nipped gently between her neck and shoulder. She felt him tugging at her hair, pulling it free of its braid and running his hands through the thick locks as they cascaded down her back and pooled on the sheets beneath her. " You are so beautiful, Serena " he whispered, pushing her body back onto the mattress and covering her small body with his. He took a nipple into the haven of his mouth once again and sucked harshly, pulling on the small bud with his teeth before sucking once again.

Serena wound her fingers in his long hair, arching slightly as he sucked. " Mmm " she mumbled, running her fingers along his scalp, down his back. She felt him reach between their bodies and test her readiness once again.

He could feel her heat against the broad, sensitive, head of his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed slowly. " God " he groaned, when her tight sheath closed over the engorged head of his cock. He stilled, feeling her clamp down around him. He stretched her, but he knew it couldnt be helped. He was thick and long and she was so tight.

" Seiya.. " she whispered, fisting the sheets in an attempt to distract herself from the onslaught of pleasure. She felt like her body was on fire.

" Admit it Serena " he said, rocking forward just a bit, watching the pleasure that flared across her features. " Dare to tell me you dont want this. "

He leaned back once again, once again staring down at her flushed body. He gripped her thighs tightly, opening her for his viewing as he lodged himself in the entrance of her hot, slick opening. He fought with every ounce of control not to slam himself home, into her waiting sheath. He watched as she shook her head frantically.

" Not like this. " she begged " Its too much. Seiya, please ". She tried squirming away, but his grip held firm.

" Exactly like this. " He gave a small thrust with his hips, slipping another inch into her. The whole time he watched her face, watched the pleasure rippling, watched her body as it betrayed what her mind. She was trying her best to fight what she felt for him, but her heart and soul, more importantly, her body, refused to lie with her. " Anyway, every-way, Serena. Say you want this. Just like this, the way its been between us." he growled low, holding himself completely still when he felt her core ripple " Say you want me. "

When she remained silent, he pulled back. She cried out, and satisfaction settled the uneasiness in his gut when her muscles tightened around his cock. " Say it, Serena. "

Her eyes locked with his. He saw the desire there, saw it within the depths of those crystal pools. He knew she surrendered at that moment, he knew she gave up trying to fight what she felt. He watched her lick her lips and take a ragged breath " I want this " she whispered.

He clenched his teeth and rewarded her with another inch. He fought to control his raging body. He would not lose control, not until Serena gave herself to him completely. " You know that's not good enough. Admit that you're mine, that you belong to me, that you want to be with me and me alone. "

Several moments passed in silence as Serena watched him. Suddenly she locked her feet behind his back, rotating her hips and knocking him off balance as she abruptly sat up and shoved him hard, at the same time. He grunted, falling over sideways and landing on his back in the middle of the bed. Serena was still locked to his body, and he now stared up at her with a shocked expression. He felt her heat encase his thick shaft, buried deep within her.

" You know.. " he groaned " This is one of those times where I really wish you hadnt studied Street Fighting while in London. "

Serena straddled him, his full cock buried deep inside of her. " This is what I want " she said, placing one of her palms on his chest. She lifted herself slowly, watching his eyes go diamond hard with desire, and slowly lowered herself back onto him. With her free hand she reached out and grabbed one of his and placed it on her flat stomach, as she continued her slow rhythm. Each time she rose slowly, rotating her hips a little before lowering herself back down. The pace was torturous, her body was so alive.

Seiya wrapped his fingers around her hip, squeezing hard while she continued, his other hand found her breasts, kneading and massaging, pinching the nipples. " Serena " he groaned, both hands now on her hips, his thumbs playing lazy circles over her hip bones.

She moaned, increasing her pace, impaling herself repeatedly on his thick shaft. She threw her head back, her hair tumbling wildly down her back, rising slightly, crying out when Seiya gripped her hips harshly, thrusting upwards as she came down. He lifted her, and slammed her back down, repeatedly, on his cock, their bodies coming together violently.

" Thats it " he whispered to her " Just let go, Serena. " he said, his hips rising and falling as she met him, thrust for brutal thrust. A fine sweat broke out over his body, as he watched her rising and falling, feeling her walls tightening around him. Her thighs were like vises, locked around him, while he pumped into her. Her soft whimpers driving him higher as he watched his cock disappear into her slick channel. He knew she was close, and he wanted to push her. Right over the edge, and then take her, over and over again until she understood just what she meant to him. This was not a quick fuck, never. Neither was their first experience in London. They'd both lost control, and bared their true selves to each other in that one moment. Everything he had ever wanted, he saw within her.

This was him, claiming her as his own. Making damn sure she understood it.

He felt it then, her stillness as her body began falling over the edge. He thrust once, feeling her walls squeeze him tightly, nearly pushing him over the edge as well. " Seiya! " she cried out, her nails digging into his chest, just below his collarbone tattoo. He thrust again, deeper this time as she continued to ride out the orgasm, and him. Before she even had a moment to think, she suddenly found herself being rolled and pinned beneath Seiya once again. He withdrew from her completely, then thrusting deep while her body still fragmented. He drove through her orgasm, plunging deep into her several more times. He pushed her body higher and higher, refusing to let her come down just yet.

" I want more, Serena " he said, pulling his cock free almost to the hilt, and then slamming back into her " I can feel your body stirring around mine. You're still pulsing. " he bit out, trying to control himself while he leaned closer, biting down on the hollow between her neck and shoulder. His balls slapped her bottom with each powerful thrust.

Serena arched, dragging her nails down his lower back and across his hips as she rose to meet his violent thrusts. " Yes, Seiya. Oh god, harder. " she moaned into his ear, one hand now holding the back of his head to her neck as he bit and licked, the other hand still clawing his side. Her hips rose and fell, shifting and rotating. Sher turned her head towards his, so close to her, and bit down on the small spot behind his ear.

He reared back, grabbing her hips roughly. He began a harsh, brutal pace. He slammed into her, pulling back and slamming into her once again. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and Seiya pinned her with a look that was all primitive. All possessive. She knew then, she always knew, she just didnt want to face it. She didnt want to admit to herself that THIS is exactly what she needed, this vicious lovemaking. This is ultimately what she craved, what she needed, and she knew that only Seiya could deliver. She knew, that it was Seiya that made her burn this way. That it was Seiya who had awakened this part of her. He knew her, better than anyone. He knew her body; what she craved, what got her hot and made her ache; He knew what pushed her over the edge, and he had no qualms in taking advantage of it.

" Yess " she hissed " Thats it. God, that absolutely it. "

" You are so wet, Serena. " he confessed " So hot and wet and tight. " he pushed deeper, bumping her cervix while his entire being focused on his cock sliding in and out of her. He lifted her legs higher, up and over his shoulders and leaned into her, capturing her lips in a deep, soul searing kiss.

Serena quickly took control of the kiss, biting down on his lower lip. " Seiya.." she pushed her head back against her pillow " Oh god. Again. I'm going to come again if you keep this up "

" Good " he fairly purred at her " I want you to. I want to feel you close around me again, so tight. " He looked down at her " You are perfect. Flawless. All for me, meant for me, made for me. " his voice was rough, full of an emotion she couldnt place a name to. Something more powerful than love. He leaned back again, one arm wrapped around her leg that was thrown over his shoulder, possessively. His pace slowed, he felt himself swelling while he watched her body as it swallowed the entire length of his cock.

Serena cried out, louder this time, when her body climaxed. The rush hit her hard, forcing her to arch her back while her walls closed tightly around Seiya in a vise-like grip. He lost all semblance of control in that instant and began to furiously thrust into her, feeling her rippling orgasm as it massaged his cock and drew him into an orgasm of his own. He shouted, and with one final, deep, thrust he emptied himself into her. Hot jet after hot jet erupted from his cock, spilling deep within her while her walls continued to convulse around him, milking him of every last drop of his essence.

Seiya lowered her legs to the bed and leaned over her. She was clutching the sheets so tightly, her knuckles were white, and she was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. " Serena " he whispered. She stirred, opening passion filled eyes and looking directly at him. " Hey there " he smiled

Her eyes moved side to side. She'd just had amazing sex. Absolute, mind blowing sex. Her body felt so alive, tingly almost. She'd given up trying to fight Seiya, and the result had been explosive. She lay beneath him, breathing deep, while her mind tried coming to grips with the kind of power she had just handed to him. It definitely terrified her. She had to take back control of the situation. She wasnt completely ready for this, she needed more time.

" Serena? " he frowned, feeling her body go rigid. " Serena? Are you ok? I didnt hurt you did I ?" he asked, a little worried when he touched her face and she shifted away. " Sere- "

" Can you get off of me please? " she asked, refusing to look at him.

He stared at her for a moment, puzzled, before pulling himself free from the haven of her body. His semi erect cock was still a sight to behold as he sat back on his heels and watched Serena. She rose slowly, her hair falling around her shoulders, providing a cloak as she moved towards the end of her massive bed. She still refused to look at him when she stood, feeling his seed trickling down her leg. She looked around, confused, as to where her night top and panties had disappeared to.

" Serena! " he snapped, grabbing her wrist before she could walk away. " Talk to me. " he demanded.

Serena yanked her hand free of his grip, pinning him with a deadly glare " Dont. Touch. Me " she threatened, looking around frantically for her top, which she spotted near her dresser on the floor. She moved quickly, scooping it up and pulling it down over her head. She located her panties on the floor near her closet and moved to grab them, sliding them up her legs and over her hips. She felt more secure now, less exposed and vulnerable, as she turned, arms crossed over her chest, and looked at Seiya. His expression was a mix of worry, confusion and absolute fury.

Fury, she could deal with that. No problem. " Why are you here? " she demanded " This is not why I gave you a key, Seiya. I asked you to give me some time before we saw each other again. "

" Isnt it obvious ? " He said, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, still naked " I'm here for you. "

" Well. " she began " You got what you came for, now leave "

His face darkened " You know that is NOT what I meant, Serena " he bit out, clearly angry, watching her with a predatory stare.

" Oh? " she mused " You came here for me, because you were looking for a good time, and because you had a key. If that wasnt the case, you would have waited to talk to me another day. You knew what you wanted, and you had no problem taking it. "

Seiya swore vulgarly " That's a hell of a thing to say to me, Serena. " he said, standing up " If you really wanted me to stop, I would have. Maybe next time you can make sure your body agrees with what your mind is saying, because you sure as hell dont listen to what your heart tells you. " he threw at her, and instantly regretted his words when he saw her eyes go wide and she averted her gaze.

" Just go, Seiya. Leave my key before you do. " she whispered, her voice cracking just a bit.

" Serena, I'm not leaving you like this. " he said, taking a step towards her, then stopping when she moved farther away from him. " We need to talk about everything. Us, our future, everything, because I want a future with you Serena. " he confessed, watching her cautiously.

" Seiya, please dont do this. " she pleaded " Just go. "

" No. You arent throwing me out until you explain to me what the hell is going on. Especially after we've just made love. " he snapped " I know you aren't playing games, because thats not the kind of person you are. So, something is legitimately frightening you about what we have with one another, and we need to face it. I've told you, repeatedly, that I refuse to walk away from you, and from what we have. "

She sighed, turning away from his god-like form and headed towards her bedroom door.

" Serena, dont walk away from me. " he cautioned " Serena! Stop! " he yelled at her

She froze, standing between her doorway, and turned her head to look at him. " You wont leave? " she asked softly, her eyes seemed sad, tired.

" I cant. I wont. " he said.

" So, then its really come down to this, has it? " she asked, noting his confused expression, then turned and headed out of her room, down the dimly lit hallway and into the massive living room, still blanketed in darkness. She moved quickly across to the other side and stopped. She could hear Seiya cursing loudly.

" Serena! " he yelled, as he padded on bare feet through the hallway and into the living room. " Serena, talk to me. "

She flicked a switch up, and the room filled with light. Seiya stood on the other side of the room, some 80 feet away. He'd slipped on a pair of loose fitting, black, pajama pants. Serena didnt even want to think about why he had pajama pants at her new apartment. She moved passed the panel with the light switches, and over to a large indentation in the wall. " Seiya, I'm asking you one more time, to leave. You know my every weakness, and I'm not letting you take advantage of me again. You cant keep pushing me Seiya, because I'm going to start pushing back, and you are not going to like it. " she said, raising her hand and placing her palm on square panel in the wall near the indentation. It was barely noticeable, but if one looked closely, they could spot the hand sized panel. " All I need is some time. Just to think. I'm not saying we are over, I'm not saying that we can never see each other again. I'm saying that what we have, its dangerous. Its explosive, but somehow it works. I do want to be with you, Seiya, I just need to come to grips with everything you have made me feel, everything you've brought to the surface. " she explained.

" Serena, we can do that together. " he said, watching her hand, trying to diffuse the situation.

" We cant. Not yet. " she said, shaking her head " Please, leave. " she asked one more time, watching his expression, watching as his body went ramrod stiff.

" Don't you dare. " he said

With a small sigh, Serena quickly pressed her palm against the panel, and it lit up. Suddenly, the wall slid open with a small hiss, and before Seiya could do anything, he found himself staring into the green-gold gazes of three clouded leopards.

Although smaller than most leopards, and mainly tree dwelling night hunters, a Clouded Leopard was still a force to be reckoned with. Each of her leopards weighed in at nearly 300 pounds, with a bite that could sever a limb and claws that could deliver deep gashes. He knew these Leopards, he'd spent time with these leopards. Serena had raised them since they were cubs, and he knew they only responded to her commands. He was not about to tangle with three grown clouded leopards.

He watched as the Leopards flanked her on either side. Her largest male shoved his head into her open palm and licked, while the two on her other side yawned loudly. They didnt seem alert or agitated, but he knew they watched him closely. This was their Alpha female, and he knew those cats would kill for her.

His gaze moved to her face. " You dare call them out on me? " he said, furious. " Send them away, Serena. You know I would never hurt you. "

She shook her head grimly " I dont trust myself around you. " she said regretfully. Her leopard nudged her palm again, its tail now twitching anxiously.

Seiya looked at her questioningly.

" He senses something is wrong. He's waiting for me to reassure him. " she explained, running her hand up and down the top of the cats head, around his ears and under his chin. She then placed her palm open, fingers pointing down, for the cat to sniff. He instantly relaxed, but its gaze never left Seiya's face.

" Of? " he asked, raising an eyebrow and watching her interact with the big cats. His heart contracted. He was angry, yes, but he couldnt help but admire her.

" That I'm ok. Big cats are very intuitive. " she explained. Her gaze lifted to his, regret in her eyes. " You need to leave now, Seiya. "

" I've already told you. No. "

She sighed again. " So be it. Ree-Moh-Nee " she spoke clearly.

Instantly, all three cats reacted. Snarling and pacing in front of her, tails twitching back and forth. They were an impentrable shield. " Advance " she whispered. The large cats immediately obeyed, spreading out as they crossed the room to surround Seiya on three sides. They continued to snarl, ears flat and spines arched. Their green-gold eyes were locked firmly onto Seiya, watching him as he watched them. They paced back and forth near him, spitting and hissing, revealing long sharp teeth.

His gaze lifted and collided with hers. " Serena, dont do this. You can force me out all you want but I refuse to give up. "

" Do what you want, Seiya. " she began " All I want is for you to leave my home. I'm tired and I cant deal with you right now. Not when my mind is all jumbled. We can sit down, the two of us, together another time. I told you in the parking lot that I wasnt ready to do it right away and you still disregarded my feelings. "

" Serena. "

" No. You pushed, Seiya. This is me, pushing right back. " she warned " I will always have the upper hand. "

" Only in your own home, but I get the point. " he said " Call them off and I will leave. "he compromised, taking a step back when her largest male moved in closer.

She eyed him warily. " Your word. "

" I promise. I'm not about to tangle with your... " he paused, searching for the right word. " Guardians. "

She stared at him for a long moment, deciding whether or not she could trust him. Finally she looked away and called out to her Leopards. " Kee-Reem " she spoke, signaling to her cats as they quieted and looked back in her direction " To me " she commanded.

Seiya watched as two of the three Leopards moved silently across the room, to flank her on one side again. The third, and largest of the three males, continued to stare at Seiya and hiss, refusing to move. His gaze jumped back to hers worriedly.

" Nemesis " she called, smiling when the big cat turned its head in her direction. " Kee-Reem " she spoke again, kneeling down and reaching out one hand " To me, my love. " she called out affectionately.

The leopard turned one last time in Seiya's direction, emitting a bone searing growl followed by a loud hiss, before turning back, maneuvering through the living room and over to Serena, who wrapped both her arms around the big cats neck. She hid her gaze in his thick, furry neck as the other two leopards moved in closer.

" Serena, this isnt over " she heard Seiya speak across the room. " Next time, leave the cats chained, or we will definitely have a problem. " he warned.

Several long moments passed in silence. She refused to look up from the cats shoulder, afraid that Seiya would still be standing across the room. Her cats were quiet now, she could hear two of them purring loudly next to her. Slowly, she lifted her head and peeked around Nemesis. She was alone. Just her and her cats, who were now rubbing their heads along her back, and up and down her arms. Serena pulled away from Nemesis, looking directly into the big cats eyes, level with hers. " That was a nightmare. " she spoke, giggling just a little.

Nemesis leaned forward and touched his large, wet nose to her cheek, and then rasped his barbed tongue across it. Serena gasped, half laughing as she shoved the big cat away from her. " OW! Nemesis, thats painful! "

Next to her, one of her Leopards nipped her shoulder and huffed. She looked over at the smaller cat, whose tail was twitching playfully. His nose was completely black " Fritz " she spoke the little cats name " Play nice. " she scolded, standing up and looking around her living room. " My god.. I cant believe he followed me " she said, staring down at her third cat, just as small as Fritz. He had beautiful diamond shaped black markings across his head and bright green eyes, he nipped her fingers gently. " Franz " she spoke, rubbing under his chin.

She held both her hands out towards her them, and let all three cats rub against her arms and legs. The atmosphere was calmer now, less emotionally charged as she looked down at her three Clouded Leopards, they watched her intently. " You three have done wonderfully. " she said, " Ro-Mah " she gave the command for ' play ' and laughed when her three cats took off throughout her condo, playing wildly.

Serena quickly moved through the living room, back through the hallway, narrowly dodging Fritz and Franz as they came barreling out of her room. She passed through the doorway and laughed when she spotted Nemesis curled up on her bed. She glanced at her bedside clock.

_' 4:14 AM '_she thought, climbing over Nemesis, who yowled loudly and rolled onto his back, sprawling out. " You bum " she teased, rubbing his belly and laughing when Fritz came barreling back into her room, wiggling his way under her bed just as Franz ran into the room. Fritz was fond of laying under her bed, where it was dark and cool. Serena smiled to herself when Franz huffed loudly and hopped onto the bed, curling up at the end by her feet.

Her room was still somewhat dark, illuminated only by the nightlights. With a deep sigh, she rolled over, snuggling up to Nemesis, and drifted off into sleep.

.

.

DUN DUN DUNN!  
>Chapter done! Explosive, huh? Serena has Leopards! Woot!<br>I Hope you all liked this chapter, I had a hellova good time writing it.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Alright party peoples.  
>So I know its been FOREVER!<br>Here's the new chapter.

Enjoy!  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP  
><em>

" Ugh " came Serena's groggy voice as she rolled over and slammed her hand down onto her nightstand, thinking her alarm was going off. Her head immediately shot up when she felt her palm rest on something small that vibrated. " God dam it, what now? " she grumbled, looking over at her clock.

She furiously pressed her thumb down on the touch screen and ignored the call. " God. Its 7 AM. I am going to murder someone, I swear " she whispered, rolling onto her back and staring up at her dimly lit ceiling. The mornings light was just starting to filter in and cast rays of light and shadow that danced playfully across the smooth expanse of white.

_BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP_

" Son of a- WHAT?! " she snapped into the receiver, fully prepared to go to war.

" Don't you dare do that again! " a very familiar and intimate voice snapped back, equally cranky. " I've had just the same amount of sleep as you, if not less, and NO coffee, so don't even try this bullshit with me this early in the god damned morning. Get up, and unlock your god damned front door so I can come in. We have a lot of shit to discuss, personal and business. " Seiya hissed

" I'm going to go with No on that request, if you don't mind " she said, sitting up and stretching her back. Nemesis rolled over sleepily, reaching a massive paw out and smacking Franz on the muzzle. The little cat startled awake, rolling off the bed and landing with quite a loud thud that had Serena crawling on all fours across her bed to see if he was OK. She laughed loudly while Franz sat staring at the floor with wide eyes and ears flat.

" Serena "

" I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, really. My cats are just being bad this morning. Well, Nemesis is and he's taking it out on poor little Franz. " she confessed, sliding off her bed and maneuvering through her hallway to the front room. " Business wise, what needs to be discussed? I understand this move is a lot to do but as long as each department pulls their weight, it should run smoothly. " she pushed a button and the shutters concealing the massive back windows slid open to reveal a glorious dewed morning, with bright sun and clear skies.

" First of all, " poor" and " little " would not be the first words that come to mind when describing Franz, but that's neither here nor there. Serena, will you just let me in? " he asked softly, waiting for her answer.

She was transfixed. It had been such a long time since she'd seen the beauty of Kyoto's countryside. Her body was sore, she felt thoroughly used, her soul sated in a way that left her feeling such immense peace. She could hear her cats roaming the house, checking the rooms and playing with one another, she could hear Seiya's calm breathing on the other line waiting for her response, but in that exact moment, all she felt was such incredible bliss. Like her world had aligned for the first time and this is where she was meant to be, right here at this moment in time.

" Alright. " she whispered, hitting the " end call " button and walking towards her front foyer. She was aware that all she wore she was tank top and boy shorts, but this wouldn't be the first time Seiya would see her in such a state of undress. On the heels of that feeling came the knowledge that she wanted him to suffer, to ache. He forced her to admit how much she wanted him last night, so let him squirm while he discussed what he needed to, and then be shown the door.

The locks turned over with a loud click and the heavy cream colored door swung open to reveal Seiya leaning casually against the stone wall of the entrance. His hair was pulled back like he liked it, his eyes covered by dark shades. He wore a black silk shirt, open at the neck revealing his tattoo, black slacks that fit him perfectly and dress shoes to complete his business like attire. " Didn't feel like getting dressed this morning? I hope you don't greet all your gentlemanly callers this way " he said, smirking as he removed his sunglasses.

Serena frowned. " Not really, only those who insist on waking me up at ass crack o'clock in the morning. Why couldn't this wait until I returned to the satellite office? " she questioned, moving aside so he could come inside. She pushed the door closed and locked it behind her, following Seiya as he moved through the foyer and into the great room, taking a bar seat near the kitchen. His gaze turned to hers and honed in like an eagle.

" I secretly like you cranky. It gets my morning going. " he quipped sarcastically " But I actually came because I didn't leave your key this morning when I left. And I wanted to talk to you. " almost instantly he saw fear flash across her eyes, brief, but he noticed it. He placed the key to her apartment on the marble bar, and watched as her eyes locked onto them.

" Seiya.. " she began

" Why didn't you tell me you ran into Darien Shields at the dinner hall? I may not know exactly what the hell happened between the two of you, but I know enough to be angry and pissed at the same time. " he stared at her, waiting for an answer, his diamond blue eyes hard and focused.

Her mind blanked. How the hell had he known about that? " Am I being watched now? Good lord, can't I go anywhere without a god damned shadow? " she yelled, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

" It's my job to make sure you are safe, because you continually ignore the orders of your security team. They are all going to go prematurely grey because of you, you know. " he defended " I am also the person in your life that you are involved with, so cut the shit. " he said, sliding off the bar stool to stand in front of her, his blue gaze looking down into her crystal aquamarine one. " Tell me you are ok. Tell me he didn't hurt you and I will leave it be. Tell me he was just a stupid phase and that he isn't the reason you fled to London. Serena, let me in! " he said, vehemently, grabbing her upper arms gently and pulling her into a tight embrace.

" Seiya… I cant.. I just cant.. " she tried to free herself, but she felt his warmth seep into her skin, felt it relaxing her muscles, and she melted. " I don't even know if I can anymore. I can't open up that side of myself again. I don't want to lose everything of myself again. " she gripped the sides of his shirt tightly, holding on to the only real substance she had.

" Do you still love him? I will back off if you tell me yes. What I feel for you is so intense, I want to be selfish, but I would never wish this agony on any man. " he threaded his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, her hair still braided but loose from her slumber.

She looked up into his eyes " I didn't think it was possible for me to feel like this again. This has been incredibly rough on me Seiya. What you make me feel, how well we fit. You have been there, yet still allowed me to be independent and make my own way through the world. I cherish it, I do. I just never thought you'd fall in love with me. I don't love Darien again, I feel sorry for him mostly, but the feelings that were once there faded after I met you. In a way, you healed me. " she confessed, searching his eyes as he thought about what she said.

" You panicked, didn't you? That first night we spent together, when I told you I loved you, and we slept together. " he asked " It was amazing, to be able to share everything of myself with you, and imagine my shock to FEEL how well we clicked. I have never known peace until I met you, Serena. I apologize for being so callous last night, so demanding, but when I found out you and Darien shared a small exchange, I saw red. "

She looked up at him and gave him a beaming smile. " Jealousy? Oh man, not Seiya. " she poked fun and laughed harder when he shot her a dark look. " You are unpredictable, Seiya, and that's what I love and fear the most. Our relationship has evolved on so many levels; I just want to make sure that the woman you fell for doesn't get lost somewhere in translation. Being with you and sharing what I can with you has enabled me to return to the girls that I loved my entire life. I found strength because of you, so cut me just a little slack OK? " she asked. " Keeping up with you is hard work "

He kissed her then, deeply and with everything he had in him for her. Serena returned the kiss with just as much force; molding her body to his and pulling roughly on his scalp, causing him to groan loudly into her mouth and pull away. " Don't push me, because I will take you on every single one of these surfaces until we can't fuck anymore. " he threatened, capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger " I mean it. "

She smiled up at him and pulled out of his embrace. Turning, she walked in the direction of her mast bedroom and called behind her " My shower will be the first surface " and shrieked with laughter when she was suddenly scooped up into the air and tossed over Seiya's shoulder.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Dun Dun Dun!

Chapter done! Review Review! I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Chapter 8: Contemplation

Hey everyone! SO I know its been like, two years since I've updated!

BUT! Heres the next Chapter! I'll try and get the chapters up every week or so!.

Dont worry. I got you all covered, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena looked out across the vast expanse that made up the back yard of her house. It was a sprawling landscape that consisted of dense trees and a deep forest. It was perfect for secluded walks with her leopards, and was a breathtaking sight during the early morning hours when the sun was just rising. This morning, however, the beauty of the landscape could not calm her rampaging thoughts. She'd given in to herself a few days ago, when Seiya had come to her home and confronted her. They'd made love on pretty much every surface their bodies could touch, and afterwards, Serena had reassured him she would think about their relationship…

Then she changed the locks to her home…

Serena lowered her head and placed a hand on the glass of one of her sliding doors. "I just can't focus on this right now. I'm home to start over, to reconnect. Seiya and I just can't be right now. " She mused out loud, to no one in particular. Behind her, her three clouded leopards snoozed quietly on the carpet, exhausted after a morning of romping around the house with one another. She could vaguely hear her coffee pot brewing coffee in her kitchen, and as she turned and looked around her home, she just felt at peace.

"I've been home for a few weeks now. My business is getting itself settled and underway. I think it's time now that I meet with my girls, and talk about my ideas for expanding my business and merging with theirs. " she thought out loud, whistling to her cats, who instantly perked up and waited for her next command. " Ie-Ta " she spoke, a command that meant follow, one that was usually used when she was taking them with her into the city, and needed to put their harnesses on. Serena wandered around her home, gathering her things here and there, filling two travel mugs with coffee, filling a travel bag with supplies and treats for her cats, assuming they behaved while in the city, as well as leader-muzzles so others felt reassured. She'd raised her leopards since they were small cubs, she was never worried about how they would react outside of the home. No, she trained them well. She was always worried about other people, who were far more unpredictable than her leopards were.

Suddenly, the quiet of Serena's home was pierced by the shrill ringing of her home phone, which she answered quickly. " Hello, Serena speaking " she answered.

" Hey! Its Amy. " came the cheerful reply of one of her closest friends.

" Hey! I was just getting ready to head out and meet up with everyone and discuss stuff. How's everything going? Whats up? "

" Nothing too spectacular. My office just got the contract from your creative department about the proposal we submitted for the charity event for our research center. It looks fantastic, so I need to come over sometime and set up all the particulars and get down and dirty with you so we can get to planning this event. The higher ups want it done ASAP. They think having HARPY do the event will draw in a huge crowd and raise enough funds to start research for our cancer center. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for your support in this. " Amy spoke quickly and enthusiastically.

" My goodness, Amy, take a breath. " Serena laughed " I'm excited to be working on the event. It's for an amazing cause and I know it's dear to your heart. I told you, I'm home now and I want to expand my business and work with everyone and incorporate myself into various markets. The research you and your team undertake is incredible and I'm proud to be a part of it. " she explained, looking down at her watch, vaguely noting that her three leopards were chasing each other around her home. " I can come by the Hospital around 4? I'm heading over to Mina's work now to steal her for a few hours, I can swing by after? "

" Four is great! I'll text you the passcode for the lab. I'll see you then! " Amy hung up, just in time to miss the absolutely ear splitting crash that boomed through Serena's home, in the general vicinity of the kitchen. Serena jumped ten feet before bolting into the kitchen, her jaw dropping at the sight that greeted her eyes. There sat Franz, on TOP of her island counter in the middle of her kitchen, Fritz directly under him on the floor, both Leopards sat with their ears back and gazes averted, and there was flour EVERYWHERE! Nemesis sat in the far corner of her kitchen and just watched the scene as it unfolded.

Serena opened her mouth and closed it again, about two or three times. Completely at a loss for words. Her kitchen was a disaster. Tins were everywhere, flour coated every surface, and covered both big cats, who continued to avert their gazes and sit immobilized. " What in the HELL! " she boomed " Franz, get OFF the counter, NOW! " she signaled the big cat to come to her with a sweep of her hand to her side, and he instantly obeyed, a cloud of white powder following in his wake and covering Serena in its dust. " BOTH of you, into the bath this instant! To-Tos! NOW! " she shouted, to-tos being the command for bath, as both cats took off through the house, flour and white cloud flurries flying around everywhere.

She turned her fury on Nemesis " And YOU, old man! " she pointed at him " You are supposed to keep them in line. Stop slacking " she hissed at her oldest and most trusted Leopard, who just looked at her like she was speaking gibberish. " Yea, yea. You don't understand what I'm saying.. Whatever. Ie-Ta, old timer " she whispered, exhausted already, and it was still only morning. Jeez, life with big cats sure was interesting. Every day was an adventure.

" Looks like I might be a little late. I should call Mina and let her know. " Serena sighed, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

XXXXXXxXXXXXxxXXXxXXXXxXXXxxXXXxXXXXxXXXX

Work was a nightmare. There were so many business meetings, so many businesses wanting to book her restaurant, so many companies wanting her to cater their parties. Lita loved every moment of it, but working nearly 7 days a week was just draining. She needed a full time manager, and as she looked over Emma's file, a small smile flitted across her features.

Emma had been with company from the beginning. Amaryllis was just a baby in the restaurant world right now, but Emma had been wonderful at helping to shoulder some of the harder work when Lita had needed it. Lita felt like she was making a good choice in making the young girl a full time manager. She picked up her office phone and dialed her receptionist. " Ari, can you do me a favor? Can you grab Emma for me and bring her to my office. I need to speak with her. ASAP. Thanks " she spoke quickly, hanging up as she prepared to lay everything out and offer the young woman the chance of a life time.

XXXXxXxXXXXxXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXxxxXxXXxXXXXXX

This had to be the most boring part of being a Private Physician. Meetings with the other doctors and staff that worked in the office and other Private Practice personnel. Darien didn't own his own business just yet, he was still working under someone else's thumb, but at least it was private practice and paid more than an ER Doctor. He drummed his pen tip on his paper and glanced at the door, seeing his sister walking by with a young, nicely dressed woman. He immediately jumped up, " Excuse me, gentleman "

" Emma " he called to her " Hey, I saw you walking by, thought I'd come out and see how things were. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks. " he looked over his sister. She looked healthy, her auburn hair worn loosely around her shoulders.

His sister turned to him, her posture stiff and unfriendly. " Darien. I'm fine. I have to meet my boss. " she said quickly, her tone clipped.

He frowned " Are you angry with me? Emma –" he was cut off

" Just stop. I don't want to talk to you. In case you didn't get that message clearly over the last few weeks."

" Don't talk to me that way. I'm your older brother, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know you work long hours here. I know you're a full time student too, I just wanted to make sure everything was OK. I didn't get to see you a few weeks ago when I was here for a business dinner. I ran into everyone else. Including Serena. "

" I'm fine. I'm managing just fine for myself. You didn't see me that night because I was hosting the event for Lita's business party that evening. I met Serena. She's lovely. I met her business partner too, Seiya. They're an incredible team. I have a lot to do, Darien and I don't have time for you or your chit chat. Say Hi to Rei for me, or is that still going hot and cold?" She snapped, walking away, leaving Darien stunned.

He returned to his associates, still chatting and consulting one another about some nonsense or another, boring topics that never really interested him. He sat himself in his seat and drummed the tip of his pen on his paper once again, planning a way to sit down with his sister, get some information out of her, and possibly find out more about Serena. Suddenly, his day had a new purpose.

XXXXxxXXXXXxXXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXxXxx

" You requested a meeting, Lita? " Emma said, walking through the oak doors to Lita's expansive office, closing them quietly behind her and standing, waiting for Lita's answer.

Lita looked up from her computer and smiled, motioning for Emma to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk, " Yes, I did. I wanted to discuss some things with you, and the sooner the better. " she said, shutting down her monitor and rising, coming around her desk and stopping in front of Emma as she sat in one of the chairs. Lita leaned back onto her desk and crossed her arms over her chest and watched the young woman in front of her. " You seem nervous. Is everything ok? This isn't a performance meeting, so you don't need to worry. " she reassured.

" No, no.. I just." She began " I ran into Darien. I'm still angry at him, and its just hard because I have to be nice to him because the Practice he belongs to is always booking one of the business halls. We just aren't on good terms, and I really don't want to be. He's changed and I really just don't want anything to do with him anymore. " she said, confiding her thoughts in Lita.

" I can understand that. The last few weeks have been hard for you after what he did. Have you been transitioning well? I haven't been working you too hard? " Lita questioned, watching the young girl intently.

Emma looked up at her quickly, " No. Good heavens, no. You've been great. Keeping me busy here has been the best distraction. "

" And at home? You've been staying with me the last few weeks, has that been difficult? " she pressed

Emma blushed, " Nno- " she stuttered " It's been great. " she looked away.

Lita chuckled, unfolding her arms and placing them behind her on the desk, resting her weight on her palms. " I like having you in my home. It's nice, having someone to come home to. I also liked having you run my restaurant a few weeks ago. I called you here because I want to know how you feel about me making you my full time Manager? I need the help, you've been here since we opened the restaurant, and you're the only one who has worked with every department here. The employee's like you and they respect you, and most importantly, I respect you and I think you can absolutely handle it. " she stopped, because Emma was suddenly looking up at her with wide, brilliant eyes.

" You're serious? " she breathed.

Lita looked at her confused, " Why would I joke? I know school is hectic, but we will find a way to work around that schedule. I need the help, Emma, and you are more than qualified for the position and I don't want the hassle of going through an outside hire. The perk of having you live with me the last few weeks has been that I've gotten to watch you, and your habits. You're clean and organized, and I need that for my restaurant. Things are getting busier here, and I need organization and communication and you have that in spades. Please tell me you will take the position. "

" I want to. Very much, but I don't know if Im going to be able to meet your expectations. If im working more, and with school, I don't want to become a burden. I can find a new place to live. " Emma whispered

" Did I say you needed to leave my home? Or did you not hear me when I just said that I_ like_ having you in my home? It's been a while since a female has been a part of my life. "

Emma looked up at her sharply, her eyes narrowing. " A part of your life? Life a friend? Or family? Or? "

Lita smiled, pulling herself up onto her desk, crossing one leg over the other and placing her hands in her lap. " Haha. Take your time with the questions. Yes, Yes, Yes, and well, yep. " she answered.

" Are you a lesbian? " Emma blurted

Lita burst out laughing, throwing her head back, her chocolate locks cascading down her back, catching Emma's attention. " I am. I am happy with my lifestyle choice. Does it bother you, Emma? " she was serious now, watching Emma, waiting for her answer like it was a life or death decision.

" No. not at all. " she answered.

" The job is not contingent on anything other than the fact that you are well qualified for the position. I need the help and I need an employee competent enough to perform on the level I require. Take the job, Emma. My home is still open to you, for as long as you need it. " she finished, getting up and moving back around her desk and sitting down.

" Alright. I'll try it out. "

" That's great. I think I've kept you long enough. I'll see you tonight after closing. Tomorrow we can start with training. "

Emma got up and headed towards the two large oak doors of Lita's office, but before she pulled them open she turned and looked at Lita, " I like living with you. I like ending my day with you, and starting my day with you. I think I might want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Can you live with that knowledge? " she confessed, pulled open one of the doors, and walked out, leaving a stunned Lita in her wake.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXxXXxXXxxxXxXxXXXxXXXXXxx

By the time Serena had finished with Fritz and Franz it had been well after 2 PM and she had been exhausted. Her Leopards were in rare form and were more playful than normal. It took her another 2 hours to completely clean up her kitchen and by that time she was just DONE with her day. She was not able to meet with Amy or Mina, and instead opted for a quiet night in front of her fireplace with a glass of wine. Both girls had agreed to meet her for breakfast the next morning and then a nice long shopping adventure, and Mina was ecstatic and couldn't wait to meet Serena's Clouded Leopards.

The doorbell ringing snapped Serena out of her quiet solitude and she grumpily got up and headed towards the front of her home. She dropped her goblet full of wine onto the bar counter and padded on bare feet over through the foyer and pulled open her front door, meeting the angry gaze of someone she hadn't seen in a few days. " Seiya " she greeted, looking down and noticing the key he held in his left hand.

" You changed the locks " he accused, pushing past her and walking into her foyer

" Why are you here? " she asked, closing the door and locking it behind her, following him as he made his way through her home, stopping at the bar, looking at her glass of wine and then back at her. " was someone here? I haven't heard from you in over 3 days. I've tried calling your cell, and I come over now, and you've changed the locks. What's going on? "

" No one's here and no one's been here. I've had a long ass day with these leopards. I poured myself a glass of wine and was planning on relaxing in front of the fire. Stop with the Grand Inquisition. Why are you here? " she pressed, stepping around him to grab her wine, only to have her wrist grabbed and her arm gently pulled towards Seiya until she stood directly in front of him.

" Why did you change the locks " he asked, looking down at her.

" Because you have a key and you don't like giving me space. Is that honest enough for you? " she said, looking up into his eyes

" Serena. Don't do this. " he pulled her into an embrace " I wont pry, but for god's sake, don't shut me out. I'll sit by the fire with you and relax. Ill be quiet and we can just watch the fire crack and pop. I just need to be with you, Serena. Please, let me be a part of your life. " he whispered into the top of her head.

They stood there like that for a long time. He just held her tightly, like she was everything in the world to him. Finally she stirred and tried to pull away.

" Serena? "

" Alright. " she said " You can stay. " she looked at him

He gaped. Had he really just heard those words? She was letting him stay, no fighting or pleading or seduction? Just a night of relaxation and each other's company? " You're serious? "

" Yes. You actually asked this time. That's progress " she said, taking his hand and walking with him over to her couch, pulling him down onto the cushions with her and extending the reclining legs. They cuddled like that for hours, the three leopards spread out at various points on the floor around them, the crackling fire the only noise in the home.


	9. Chapter 9: Plunge

Hello again, my darling readers!

So I know the last chapter was a little short and bounced around a lot. I wanted to get a little bit of every character in there, to set up some working points for the story as it progresses. Yes, I've decided that Lita is of a different sexual orientation, and I like that difference for my story. Deal with it. LOL

Also. Serena was in Kyoto, and moving around Tokyo looking for potential business locations for a couple of weeks before she actually made the reservation at Lita's restaurant. Seiya had a hell of a time trying to track her down and the only reason he was able to locate her was because her assistant informed him of the reservation at the restaurant, because he is a partner in her business. Serena hadn't really thought about how well that would play out. Some people had a few issues with the timeline so I thought I would clear it up, as a little back story.

Also, when Darien is talking to Emma and says that he hasn't seen her in a few weeks, it's a little bit of 1) He's been at odds with Emma for a while, because of how sick their mother is, 2) She has been avoiding him because of it, and working on her studies and at the Restaurant and 3) Darien is horrible at keeping track of time, a bad habit he's developed that I will incorporate a little later on in the story. I figured I would clear all this up, and help set up the later chapters with this little Authors Note.

Now, on to the Clouded Leopards. Nemesis really isn't that old. He's only just over 3 years old. You'll get more of a back story in the later chapters, but as a little teaser, Serena got a job during her first few months in London at a Zoo, cleaning and feeding the animals and their pens. The zoo she worked for got word one day that they would be obtaining a very sickly and badly treated Leopard that was not easily handled, and….. the rest will be explained in later chapters. LOL

Fritz and Franz are just babies, in my mind I have them a little over a year or so in age. Maybe 2. Sometimes I can't decide. They are obviously well trained and very loyal to Serena, and I enjoy the way I have created their personalities.

Anyhow. Here's the next update. It's much longer, and I hope you all like it.

.

.

_2 days later…._

Serena was jolted awake by a very unfamiliar and most unwelcome sound intruding in on the comfort that was her sleep. Next to her, and on the floor, her three cats all stirred, yowling loudly. Nemesis stretched next to her before rolling over and pinning her under his weight.

" Ugh, get off, you're heavy! " she shoved, smiling at herself and her cats attempt to get her to wake up. The noise coming from the front of the house was annoying them as much as it was annoying her. " Alright, I'm up. Jeez. " she said, shifting in bed and sitting up, Nemesis rolling onto his belly and turning his head to look at her with wide green eyes. Serena glanced at the clock and growled. " Someone has a fucking death wish. Its only 7 in the god damn morning. For fucks sake! "

Yanking the comforters off of her lap, completely tossing them over Nemesis, and nearly tripping over two clouded Leopards sprawled out on the floor next to her bed, Serena stomped over to her closet and pulled out a long cardigan and a pair of loose sweats and pulled them over her tank top and her boy shorts. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun on top of her head and with a loud sigh, and a command for her leopards to stay, she made her way through her long hallway and into the large expanse that made up her living room. The noise, she noted, was someone knocking rather loudly on her god damn front door.

With a low curse, the unlocked the latch and yanked it open.

Immediately wishing she fucking didn't.

" Good morning, Serena. " came the voice of someone she just really did not want to be dealing with at 7 in the god damn morning.

" What the hell are you doing here, Darien? " she spat " Its 7 AM, for god's sake. Normal people are still sleeping. " she glared at him, noting that he was wearing a pair of loose fitting grey slacks, and an ivory colored long sleeve shirt with a cardigan pulled around his shoulders " and how the hell did you find out where I lived? " she snapped, raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction

_'He's dressed in casual clothes. '_ she thought.

" I was in the area, and thought maybe I would stop by and see if you were up. I was hoping I could talk to you. " he studied her, waiting for her to answer, both hands in his pockets, and leaning his hips casually against the frame of her front door " Just a few moments. Please, Serena. "

" Darien. It's too damn early for this. You banging on my door LITERALLY just woke me up. I was up late last night working, didn't get to bed until early this morning, and now here I am, awake again because you came knocking. Jesus Christ. " she was just about the shut the door in his face when he shoved his palm against it, halting her movements and earning himself a warning glare from her.

" Understandable, but just a few moments. It's been years, Serena. Please." He begged again.

" Oh for god's sake. Fine. Close the door behind you. " she said, throwing her hands up in the air and walking into her home.

She heard the soft click of the door closing as she entered her living room, could hear the soft sound of Darien's shoes on her tiled floor as he walked through the foyer, then silence as his feet met the carpeted living room. He stopped when he spotted her waiting inside the expansive layout that encompassed the living room.

" This place is huge. Incredible. The colors are so warm and inviting. Who did you hire for the interior design? " he asked, doing a slow 360 as he took in the colors, the furniture, the space.

" Myself " she said, crossing her arms " and I need caffeine if I am going to be dealing with you this early. " she admitted, turning and walking passed him, she headed through an alcove that led to her kitchen. She smiled when she thought of the previous day, and how much of a mess her two boys had made, and how long it had taken her to clean the whole thing up. She stood there for a moment, just remembering, staring off into space.

" Serena. Can we talk without you insulting me every 2 seconds? " Darien asked

Serena rounded on him with wide, angry eyes, seeing him sitting patiently in one of the stools at the bar, watching her. " Uh, no. If you don't like the kind of attitude that I have, strictly when it comes to dealing with you, especially at 7 in the FREEKING morning, then you can get the hell out. Otherwise, say your god damn peace, and then GET THE HELL OUT! " she shouted at him, noticing him flinch and look away.

" Jesus. Serena. " he started " It's been over 3 years. I have so much I want to say to you. There was so much I wanted to say to you 3 years ago, but you just vanished, and no one could find you. " he looked at her with a fire in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it made her incredibly uncomfortable and made her regret letting him into her home. She was grateful there was a marble island bar separating the two of them.

" You just ran. I needed to explain to you.. Just.. Everything.. And then you just ran. You were gone. " he confessed

" It was not my responsibility to hear you out, Darien. You fucked my best friend. I don't care how long it was going on, I don't care if it was a one-time mistake, or if it was a weekly, daily, monthly, whatever. You did it. You betrayed ME. Rei betrayed ME. " she spat " Do you even remember that morning, Darien? Because I do! You were angry with me because I wouldn't fuck you. So what do you do? You go out and you get it from someone who is far more willing. Well you know what? That's fine, you go right ahead. You can keep that trash, you can sleep with that trash. But don't come into my home and make me feel like its my FAULT for not hearing you out. " she tore into him, furious, and a little shocked that Darien would hold anything against her, when the whole mess was his fault.

" You can live with those feelings, Darien. " she continued " Because I don't fucking care what you have to say. I made the right choice by walking away from you 3 years ago. " she turned, rounded the corner that separated the bar from the kitchen " Get up, and get out " she spat at him " I don't want you in my home any longer "

She glared at him, his mouth hanging open, confusion crossing his features. " Serena, please, let me explain " he tried, but she was having no more of it. She wanted him gone and she wanted to regain some semblance of control back into her life. She pointed to the door.

" Darien, I said get out. "

" Just hear me out "

Suddenly Serena lost all semblance of patience. Fists clenched tightly to her side, she turned and walked towards her living room, stopping in front of her hallway, and issuing a loud and quick whistle, glancing briefly at Darien, who looked at her with confusion once again. " I am SO sick of pushy men. " she mumbled

" Jesus fucking christ! What the fuck?! " Darien shouted, jumping off his chair and throwing his hands up in a placating manner as he watched not one, but three leopards emerge from the hallway that she stood in front of, and immediately hone in on him. Three pairs of green golden eyes watched him, and Serena was pleased with how frightened Darien was at this present moment in time.

" First of all. I am so sick and tired of people thinking that they can do whatever they fucking want in my home. This isn't a negotiation. When I tell you to get the fuck out, I mean it. Otherwise I am going to show you just how nasty I can get. " she said angrily. " YOU betrayed me, Darien. I have moved on since that time. You don't get to plead, or beg, or anything. My decision is final and I want you out of my house. Now, I can either call the police or I can let these Leopards have their way with you. Either way, your ass will be taken out of my home, bleeding or bruised, I don't much care "

Darien swore and stepped backwards, tripping and falling over as the three cats began hissing and growling, mock charging him before retreating. " Serena… Jesus… Call them off! " he pleaded, his face ashen and sweaty

" No. " she said calmly " You can get up and let yourself out of my home. They will not attack unless I order them to, or unless they see you hurting me. So this is your opportunity to tuck your tiny little tail between your legs and haul ass, Darien. Otherwise, its your life. " she crossed her arms and waited for his decision.

" Alright. Alright. Im sorry. I'll let myself out. Shit.. They're wild animals Serena. " Darien said, rising slowly, hands up in a pleading manner. He watched her as he slowly backed towards her front door, never once taking his eyes off her, or her leopards, who continued to hiss and growl.

" They are, but they are MY wild animals. " she smiled. Keeping an eye on him as he pulled her front door open " and Darien? " she said, smiling wider when he turned to look at her " I have a permit to keep them, I have a permit to walk with them in Public, and a permit to show them at Educational Events, and they are VERY well trained. I also have a lot more money than you do. So, you have a great day. " she finished, smiling sweetly when he glared at her and slammed the front door.

Serena immediately hurried over and locked both latches, sinking down onto the floor with her back to the door. Closing her eyes, she murmured " You have got to be kidding me " while her cats just watched her intently.

.

.  
>Three hours in and Serena finally felt like she could tackle her day without trying to murder someone. These last few weeks had tested her patience and tolerance to its very breaking point and if another person pissed her off she was going to jail for manslaughter. She was already furious beyond reason with the mornings encounter and she made a mental note to check the peep hole next time someone came knocking so early in the morning.<p>

"Time to load everyone up. God I am so exhausted and its just after 10 in the morning. People suck " she whispered under her breath, calling down her entryway for her leopards to come to her so she could load them into a specially made Chevrolet Avalanche. She turned and admired the beautiful cherry red car, her favorite color, with its massive wheels and extended crew cab. She had needed the space when it was commissioned because she traveled with her leopards. In those instances she needed a vehicle with a high safety rating, and an area in the back large enough to house 2-3 leopards while she transported them. Among the large space came her desire to make sure her babies were protected on all fronts, so each window was equipped all around with airbags that would deploy in the event of a collision and cushion her animals. She kept a few copies of her permit and license to operate with dangerous animals in the glove box, with a warning sticker on each window indicating possible wildlife inside. She also had commissioned black tinted windows and an alarm system that would set the car on lockdown and disable the engine. She didn't play games when it came to her animals. They came into her life and she protected them fiercely.

Serena was jumped back into the present as three cats came barreling into the garage, in their typical fashion, continuously chasing each other around the area until they were given their commands. It was a balance she had struck with them. They had their freedom, and she had trained them to react to their commands. She hadn't anticipated the depth of the bond that was created, as from the beginning they were still protective regardless of whether or not they were given a command. It's the reason she let them free roam all the time. She was forced to jump back when Franz barrel rolled away from his brother, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"All right you two. Come on, everyone up and over" she pointed to her vehicle, and watched as the three leopards jumped up and into the car. She closed the door firmly and opened the drivers said, pulling herself up and into the seat, where she promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh, Nemesis" she chuckled, "You are such an awkward animal" and followed that statement with another round of merry laughter. Her largest cat had decided to crawl up into the passenger seat, where his hind end sat on the seat and his font end was awkwardly stretched out across the floor. She watched as he tried maneuvering, and burst into another round of laughter as he reversed his position, but still ended up with the same results. The poor boy just couldn't win.

"Come sweety" she motioned behind her "Go harass your little brothers. They need to be taken to task. Kick their butts or something, there's more than enough room back there" she shooed him way, watching happily as he jumped into the back seat and sat on top of Fritz, the smaller cat yowling loudly.

"And we're off" she mumbled quietly.

XxXXXxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxXXXXXXxXxxxXXxxXXXxXXXxxxxXxxxXXXxXXXXX

It was just after 5 PM when Serena pulled into her garage, smiling into the rear view mirror as Mina pulled into her driveway behind her. The tall blonde had been ecstatic when she had showed up to her clinic with three big cats on leashes trotting happily, yet alert, in front of her. Many of the clients there had gasped and held their animals closer, but she was able to reassure them that her cats were well trained, and even let a few of them pet the cats. Serena had spoken at length with Mina about her business plans, and she had agreed to accompany Serena back to her home for some light dinner and business proposals.

Mina came walking up being Serenas car just as she was getting out of the front seat and opening the driver side passenger door. Mina laughed hysterically when Serena had to jump away and the cats all tumbled out of the car, yowling and taking off.

"Jeez, that's what I get for taking them out for a walk" Serena said grumpily

"Serena, they are leopards and Im sure keeping them in the car for such a lengthy drive had them itching to go and romp around"

Serena smiled, "Of course. Its usually Fritz and Franz that are the trouble ones. They get into everything" Serena commented, leading Mina through the doors and through the large hallway, over to the bar where she sat comfortably, admiring the spacious living room around her. "This place is great Serena, Im assuming you designed the space? It has a warm feeling to it. I highly doubt a designer could hit on that feeling to this degree"

"I did. While I was away I was enrolled in quite a few classes at the University in London. It was hard grueling work and it gave me an appreciation for a nice steaming mug of coffee. I dabbled in design fundamentals. I major focus was Design and Medicinal Chemistry. I took some courses in Captive Wildlife Care, and it was working at the Center for Wildlife Rehabilitation that I first met Nemesis. He came in Malnourished, skinny and extremely aggressive. I took the time to work with him, and because he couldn't tolerate the other handlers, he became my sole responsibility. Earning my license to carry and operate with wildlife in public life meant I could take Nemesis to my small home and work with him myself. I taught him his commands and eventually got him to understand proper protocol when outside the home." She finished.

"And you did this while juggling school and focusing on your design label?" Mina asked incredulously.

" I did. It was not easy even in the slightest" she said, taking a seat next to Mina at the bar. "But he became my life. He kept me company when I was studying, and kept me warm when I was able to get a little sleep. He slept by the door when I was gone, and sat beside me when I cooked and prepared food for him. He even tolerated Seiya, to a degree. Nemesis has never really liked him, but for a large cat to tolerate a person in general should be considered a gift for that person. Right when my label took off about two years ago, and I had a team at my disposal, worked less and less, is when Fritz and Franz came into my life. They were so small compared to Nemesis" Serena remembered fondly.

Mina watched her friend intently while she retold her story, the details that filled the blanks as to what she had done and accomplished in 3 years. Serena was smart, Mina always knew that, and she was immensely proud of her friend for what she accomplished and the way she carried herself with confidence and poise. "Nemesis came to you as a larger cat that needed a lot of work to get him to trust you. But with the babies, it was like working with a blank slate, wasn't it? Somehow you have managed to incorporate their natural instincts into daily life, with them being perfectly fine with interacting with you."

"its astonishing even to me. Large cats are not generally known to be so easy to shape and mold, but they learned their commands quickly and when they got out of hand with their shenanigans, Nemesis put them in their place. It was a riot and a challenge at the same time to raise them up. Babies require more attention, and Nemesis is fairly self-sufficient. I don't watch him as much as I watch the brothers. " she laughed out loud. "Just the other day the boys decided to romp around in my kitchen and they made a god awful mess. Then it was a nightmare cleaning them up. I shudder just thinking about it."

"Oh god, that's spectacular!" Mina quipped, laughing hysterically.

Suddenly there was furious banging on the front door that had both women standing up quickly. Serena turned to her friend and said "Just wait here. The cats are alarmed so its not someone we need to be worried about. Just relax while I see who is at the door. " and frowned again when the knocking persisted. She watched as Mina sat back down and moved down the entryway to the front door. Remembering her mental note, she peeped through the hole and cursed to herself at the person she saw through it. She didn't want to talk to him, and he looked fucking furious. Weighing her options, she decided to open the door and was immediately seized by her arm and hauled back into the entryway, with Seiya slamming the door behind him, and rounding his furious glare back on Serena.

"Seiya, what the-"

"No, don't you dare speak!" he yelled furiously, his blue eyes like hard diamonds. "This is the second fucking time that your security detail had told me that you have had contact with Darien fucking Shields!" he spat, releasing her arm and clenching his fists tightly by his sides. "You wont tell me what the fuck he meant to you. You wont tell me why he keeps trying to get a hold of you and trying to wiggle back into your life. You fucking tell me you despise him and then go and let him into this house?! He stays here for over an hour and leaves here looking like hes just been fucked? Did you fuck him, Serena?" he yelled, once again grabbing her by her upper arms, just in time for her to become close enough to land a searing slap across his cheek. The force of the strike sent his head lurching to the side and causing him to falter. After a moment of silence he slowly turned his diamond eyes back onto Serena, meeting her thunderous glare.

"Serena?" came Mina's soft voice, both Serena and Seiya turning to look at her, catching her worried expression. "Is this a bad time? Should I leave?" she asked softly. Turning a look to Seiya, he watched as her worried expression morphed into once of absolute fury, and look that Serena caught.

"Mina, I'm sorry you are seeing this. Perhaps we should pick up another time. Ill give you a call." She spoke as she hugged her friend tightly, pulling back and looking her directly in her bright eyes. "Its ok. I can handle this. Ill call you soon Mina" Serena said, reassuring her friend.

Seiya watched as the front door closed softly before he turned another burning look to Serena. She returned his heated glare just as forcefully turning and walking away towards her living room and hallway. "This thing has run its course, we are over Seiya. " she said without even a backwards glance. "You need to get the hell out of my house"

She was suddenly vaulted into the air and thrown over his shoulder, a move that was like breathing air to him. "Absolutely not, and I am not giving you the opportunity to call on the cats. Keep your mouth shut or we are going to have a serious fucking problem" he stalked down her hallway and straight into her bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He moved over to her bed and tossed her onto it, watching quickly as she bounced softly with no time to recover and he quickly rose above her and pinned her hands above her head, his body wedged between her legs, effectively immobilizing her.

"Look at me Serena." He whispered

Serena turned her head and looked up at him, drawing in a quick breath at the raw emotion she saw there. "Seiya-"

"No. I need you to see what this is doing to me. Ive laid myself bare for you. I have shown you everything that I am, everything that I need and require. You know first-hand that you satisfy my every need and desire in life. For three years we have worked alongside one another, for the same amount of time I have loved you. You have told me that you love me. Days before your departure from London you gave me a precious and priceless gift and you felt first hand just how perfectly we connected. You left me, Serena. You said nothing. You just disappeared. Tell me what I have done to deserve this." He looked away " Tell me why Darien is worth any of your time, but when I need you and need to be near you, you turn me away at every opportunity?" he paused, pushing away and off from her, moving and sitting on the edge of her bed, his head in his hands.

Serena pushed herself up onto her forearms, wincing at the soreness in his upper arms. Despite the fact that Seiya had been so violent, it was that primal personality that set her on fire. She knew he would never hurt her, he was protective to an alarming degree, but he never hid the depth of his emotion from her.

"I feel like I'm losing you Serena" he whispered "You came here, and ever since I have had to fight to get to you. Why is he deserving and I am not?" he then rested his elbows on his knees, his head still lowered. "I love you Serena"

She sat up slowly, looking away from the hunched form near her. "He isn't" she said quietly

Seiya turned his head and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, his body still slumped over and his elbows still resting on his knees. "What?"

"He isn't worthy or important or deserving of anything" she looked straight at him, pinning him with strong eyes. "Three years ago, I came home early from class and I found him with one of my best friends at the time. He and I had just argued that morning about having sex, I had told him no and he left in a fury. I had come home to surprise him with his favorite sweets, and found him with her. He saw me there and he did his best to get to me and try to stop me from leaving, but I got away and went straight to the airport. I left my friends and my loved ones behind in an instant. I promised Mina I would return someday. After three years, I felt ready to." She admitted

"And us?" he braced himself

"Us. Us." She whispered "I never expected us. I never expected that my first time would be so explosive. I never anticipated how perfectly we clicked into place. You were so gentle, and attentive. Suddenly having that desire unleash itself on both our parts came as a shock. We both went from gentle to being unable to be gentle. What I didn't anticipate, once again, was how much I enjoyed your roughness, your aggressiveness, and your dominion. It felt fucking fantastic and I was absolutely terrified of how much I needed it. How much I needed you. How much what we did felt perfect."

"Serena.." he said, straightening and facing her. " Please don't fight me. Im not going to hurt you. I could never. I need the feel of you under me, and on top of me. I just need to feel you. Being separated like this, with you avoiding me and ignoring me… It causes this reaction inside of me. Its explosive, and terrifying. But it makes perfect sense to me. I am protecting what I love. Claiming what is close and necessary to me. " he finished with a smoldering look. "Please, let that guard down. Give yourself into my keeping, let me love you Serena."

She looked at him with fear and worry, but also with profound loneliness. It was time she admitted to herself how important he was to her survival and to her soul.

She looked away. "Alright" she whispered.

.

.  
>Annnndddd END!<br>Review Review Review!


End file.
